


kitty cat adventures (purrfect catastrophes)

by teacupmochi



Category: EXO (Band), potentially others - Fandom
Genre: Catboy!AU, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Requests, Smut, because suho is bae guys, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupmochi/pseuds/teacupmochi
Summary: Catboys are the new trend as of late and easily garner the affection of little girls and grown women from all over. Afterall, who wouldn’t fall for the cuteness of a boy with cat ears and a tail? Now, added with eleven handsome, talented idols? There’s bound to be infinite screams, coos, and sighs. That’s why SM entertainment thinks that it will be a brilliant to have their most popular boy group raise one for themselves. Animal lover charm? Check. Good caretaker charm? Check. Overall kawaiiness in general? Double check. What could possibly go wrong? More than they originally thought.___A series of drabbles in which Junmyeon is a kitty and EXO dotes on him. I'll be taking requests as well. c:Edit: Requests are temporarily closed. x w x





	1. zero: request guidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I originally posted this on AFF, and I don't know if things work the same way here as they do there. Pardon if it seems a bit strange. x o x This first chapter will just be guidelines for those who want to request. Don't care for it? You should still probably read till the end because it does have some info about this AU that I consider fairly important in the overall understanding of what is going on. The next chapter is an actual drabble. ^ - ^

If you'd like to make a request, here are the rules!

First and foremost, to make it easier on me and to make you a more satisfied request-er(?), please fill out a form with your desires! Here it is:

 

Pairing: Suho/? (can be OT3, OT4, or the entirety of EXO!)

Rating: G, NC-17, and everything in between ~(*o*~)

Prompt/Idea: What do you want me to write about? (Feel free to get creative!)

Notes: Anything specific you'd like to include/not include? (Be as specific as possible!)

 

Simple, right? Now here's an example of a filled out form:

 

Pairing: Suho/EXO

Rating: G

Prompt/Idea: The members' socks have been disappearing quite frequently these past few days. It probably the washing machine. (It's more likely Junmyeon.)

Notes: I'd love to see an adorable, flustered Junmyeon when he tries to hide the fact that he's been stealing everyone's socks. However, I don't want to see them get mad at him or anything like that. He should have them wrapped around his little finger. >:D

 

Your form doesn't necessarily have to be filled out like that, the notes part is just optional. It's just there so I can get a better idea of what you'd like to see. c: Anyway, onto the rest of the guidelines.

 

\- Please make your requests related to this kitty!Junmyeon AU. No, he is not all of a sudden going to be a space pirate and wreck chaos throughout the galaxy. He is a cat hybrid who is being taken care of by a bunch of idols. Now, of course, I could write something along the lines of "And then he woke up from his vivid dream of being a notorious space pirate before proceeding to tell all the members who were still in the dorm about it", but that'd be pretty cliche. > 3 > So, please keep your requests related to this AU, but don't let that inhibit your creative ideas either! :D

\- Remember that I am not obliged to fulfill your request. Of course, I will try to satisfy as many of them as I can. Even so, if I feel I can't write a decent drabble about it, then I won't. Don't feel discouraged, however, if your request isn't immediately fulfilled. :) There will probably be other people giving me prompts as well (at least I hope so, lol), and I'll be doing it chronologically. If I fall behind on them, then it is a possibility that it will take me quite awhile to even get to yours. Please also remember that I might not always be able to update daily/semi-daily. Things happen and I might get caught up in real life, but please now that I will try my best to update this quite frequently since it's only a few hundred words per chapter.

\- Feel free to request crossovers between groups! However, please know that the only other group that I stan along with EXO is BTS, so groups such as SHINee, Super Junior, BigBang, SNSD, and etc. are quite unfamiliar. I also prefer writing suhoxboy, but if you request suhoxgirl, I might write it. 

\- For those who want rated M chapters, I only write bottom!suho!!! Like, he's got a super nice bod and can be really daddy at times, but I can only see him as a bottom guys, sorry. :P For those who do not want to read rated M stuff, I will always put a warning at the beginning of chapters with such content. If you decide to continue reading despite the warnings, then that is on you.

 

And here are some things to know so the AU makes a little more sense:

 

\- Junmyeon is around 18 when he first meets EXO-K during the Monster Era. EXO-M is in China at the time.

\- What is supposed to happen is that he basically gets exchanged back and forth between the subunits except for when all of EXO is together.

-Yes, I know that there really isn't an EXO-K or EXO-M anymore, but since the story is OT12, I figured it'd be more accurate with the two subunits still intact.

\- As for how the public knows about/gets to see Junmyeon, the EXO members will simply talk about him in interviews at times, and sometimes they'll film little clips of the catboy on their phones for the world to see. Junmyeon also makes public appearances at times with the group on variety shows, at awards ceremonies, fan meets, photoshoots, etc. In the end, it is kind of one huge marketing ploy, after all.

 

And that's all I can think of at the moment, but I'm sure more things will come to me later on. v u v; Feel free to comment/PM me any questions you have on what I will write/not write, what you need to include in the form, confusions about the AU, etc. I will try my best to answer ASAP~ I might even include a FAQ if there are many important things that I missed and you guys keep on asking about it. x w x; Hope you enjoy this fic! ^ o ^


	2. one: master- i mean, hyung (tidy up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning up (or failing to clean up) the dorm, Junmyeon recalls the time he first met the members of EXO-K.

Junmyeon stands in the doorway waving vigorously at the five men currently piling up into a black van. Most of them simply return the wave while some yell out their farewells, grinning brightly at the small figure who was like sunshine. After the last door slams shut, the vehicle rumbles to a start and drives away, leaving a lone catboy behind. Junmyeon normally would have immediately deflated at the newfound loneliness his five hyungs leave behind whenever they departed for their schedules, but today he wants to surprise them with a clean dorm and some homemade food for when they come back. (Actually, maybe not food because Junmyeon has never cooked before. He could still clean, though, so a clean dorm would have to do for now.) There would be no moping.

Slipping back into the entryway cluttered with random bags and shoes, Junmyeon shuts the door. With his hands on his hips, he takes a good look around the living space and concludes that he has his work cut out for him. Though it would be an arduous task, he is willing to do anything for his hyungs.

 

Now that the catboy thinks about it, he doesn't understand why his hyungs won't let him call them "master". When he was being raised in the lab, that was always what he had been told to address his caretakers or owners by. However, when he had greeted them for the first time with a proper "Hello, new masters.", they instantly recoiled before one of them reassured that "No no, you don't have to call us master. Hyung would be better." and smiled awkwardly. 

 

_"But why not, mast- hyung?" Junmyeon had innocently inquired, ears flattening and tail drooping as if he had been scolded._

_("Look what you did, Chanyeol! He looks all sad now. Almost like a kicked puppy, er, kitten." "Well, what else could I do? Wouldn't it be... weird to be called master all the time?" "To be honest, I don't think I'd-" "Shut up, Sehun. We all know that you're a kinky bastard despite being the youngest." Junmyeon only stared wide-eyed at his new owners, not quite understanding the entirety of their banter.)_

_The freakishly tall one named Chanyeol faced the tiny hybrid once again to give an answer. Uncomfortably, he scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with the sparkling orbs of the shorter._

_"Well, that's because- it's not really normal?"_

_Junmyeon's lips parted into an "o" as he nodded eagerly in understanding, ears flicking about. Looking up at the other, he asked another question once again._

_"Then, what is normal?"_

_"Hyung. Hyung is normal. Hyung is kind of like... an older brother. Just someone very close to you."_

_Mouth curved into a shy smile and tail swishing lazily, Junmyeon then bashfully replied,"So am I already close to you guys?"_

_Chanyeol's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the bold inquiry, especially from someone he had just met._

_He managed to sputter out "Um, well, no-" before a dainty hand slapped itself over his face, and from behind the giant emerged Baekhyun. With an adoring smile and a ruffle of the catboy's silky hair, he replied,"Since we'll be taking care of you from now on, there will be plenty of time to get to know one another very well. Let's start off with this. My name is Baekhyun. What's yours?" Nuzzling into the other's touch, the kitty contentedly sighed, "Junmyeon."_

_"Well, Junmyeon, welcome to the EXO-K dorm."_

 

Yes, Junmyeon had never forgotten that first encounter, and it still made him feel really fuzzy on the inside whenever he thought about it. Now with some extra pep in his step, the hybrid begins his search for a trash bag while singing one of his hyungs' recent songs that he likes quite a lot. Knowing that no one else will see him, he sings unabashedly into an invisible microphone as he sways his little butt around, his tail swinging back and forth and his ears pointed forward.

"Yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah~"

 

When the EXO-K members arrive back at the dorm late in the evening, they are greeted with the brunette catboy curled up on the hardwood floor, sleeping. His pale hand is wrapped around a large, black trash bag, various bits of junk strewn about it. It seemed as if Junmyeon had been trying to tidy up the living room, but somehow it appeared even messier than before. The idols could only fondly smile at the slumbering figure before carrying him to his own room, tucking him into bed, and straightening up the place themselves.


	3. two: a bit sick (i'm a good kitty!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to their busy schedules, the members of EXO haven't been able to take good care of Junmyeon. As a result, he gets sick.

Junmyeon thinks that he is a pretty good kitty. Even though some evenings he tends to be a little needier than in others, he was never overly whiny or discourteous to his hyungs. He knew his limits, and he never pushed them. That’s why he doesn’t quite understand why everyone ignores him as they trudge back into the dorm, completely disregarding the fact that he is standing in the entryway waiting for some pets or hugs. Usually at least one member would give him a pat on the head or something, even when they were beyond exhausted from hours of rehearsal.

EXO-M had flown over the other day from China. Junmyeon had been told that they were preparing for a new comeback, and that was the reason why they had everyone gather here in Korea. Comebacks always came with taxing hours of labor to perfect performances, songs, and even scripts for appearances on shows. Junmyeon understands that his hyungs are probably very tired- even more tired than they usually are- so he lets them go rest without trouble. He doesn’t _need_ any pets or hugs, and his hyungs’ healths are more important than such petty things. Admittedly, he is slightly disappointed because it’s the first time in a while since he had gotten to see his EXO-M hyungs, but he isn’t going to be an unreasonable kitty. He is a good kitty, and he should go to sleep now.

 

 

“Good morning everybody!” Junmyeon calls out as he steps out from his quarters, only to receive no reply in return. He storms into the neighboring bedroom- Jongin-hyung and Sehun-hyung’s, Zitao-hyung and Luhan-hyung’s as well when they come over to Korea- and flops onto the nearest mattress yelling “Wake up!” at the top of his lungs. No answer once again. Junmyeon entangles himself in white sheets and realizes that there is nobody lying under them. There is not even any warmth lingering on the bed where a person would be laying. The dorm is void of any people, and the EXO members appeared to have departed long ago. Sporting a pout on his face, Junmyeon removes himself from the linens and plods into the kitchen. Hopefully, there would be some leftovers in the fridge or something. Since the catboy was incapable of cooking any decent meal, he often relied on Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, or Lay to fill his belly. Praying that they had left something behind for him to eat, he pulls open the stainless steel door only to find that it’s practically empty. The scarce contents include a few miscellaneous bottles of varying condiments, a few probably rotting veggies, and an empty carton of milk. Disappointing. Junmyeon then scours the cabinets looking for some biscuits or anything to sate his hunger and eventually settles on some cookies that he finds. They’d go perfectly with some milk, but he sadly remembers that there is not even a single drop remaining in the carton. Making sure to throw the milk container away, he dejectedly sits at the dining table alone, munching on a cookie crestfallen.

 

 

Things like this continue for the next few days. The EXO members pay no attention to the hybrid, and Junmyeon often finds himself walking around with his tail and ears drooping, hoping that someone will notice. Nobody does, and that only plunges him deeper into sorrow. It’s as if the idols have forgotten that he even existed. _Maybe they never really cared for me at all._ Junmyeon woefully considers.

 

 

Days pass in which the catboy only eats snack foods for every meal, and he can only rely on himself to get properly groomed (something he's not very skilled at). At this point, Junmyeon could probably pass for a stray with his knotted fur and fairly unclean self. It’s not his hyungs’ faults, though, he can sympathize with their relentless schedules. He knows that it’s hard for busy people like them to take care of a pet like him, and it’s not as if they’re faring any better either, eating take-out for every meal and working themselves to the bone. But now, he’s tired, so, so tired, and he’s hurting a lot too.

Junmyeon can’t stop coughing, and he’s been sweating profusely as of late. Both symptoms were probably a result of him running out into the rain to help his hyungs get groceries several days ago. Thinking back, it probably wasn’t a very smart idea to dash into the rain without an umbrella, or even a thin jacket. No one had stopped him either, failing to notice when the catboy energetically rushed out on his own accord. It’s his own fault, Junmyeon thinks, as he curls up into the tiniest ball he can, wrapping his fleece blanket- a gift from Yifan-hyung- tightly around his trembling body. He was an irresponsible kitty. Why is it still so cold?

 

 

The entirety of the EXO members come back from a grueling day of endless promotions, sighing in relief his they dump their bags and toe off their shoes at the front door. Despite their lack of energy, however, today is a fantastic day: the last day in which they have to run around and promote their new album. They’re all looking forward to greeting their little kitten and pampering him for the next few days, only to realize that he’s not waiting for them in the entryway as he usually is.

“Jun-ah?” Minseok shouts out, expecting an adorable brunette catboy to come stumbling out into the living room with unruly locks of bedhead, thinking that the hybrid was just taking a nap. To his surprise, this does not happen, leading him to be a bit more concerned. With cat ears, Junmyeon had incredibly sensitive hearing, so it wasn’t that he couldn’t hear his name being called out. A whimper echoes out from the hallway, instantly capturing his attention. Something was dreadfully wrong. The other members seemed to pick up on that as well, Zitao immediately snapping out of his exhausted state to dart into Junmyeon’s quarters and letting out a cry of despair at what he bore witness to. Everyone follows at the heartbreaking sound, each reacting in their own manners once they see their poor, innocent kitten shivering in his sheets with his eyes shut tight and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Another pitiful whimper makes its way out of Junmyeon’s mouth.

“What have we done?” Chanyeol cries out, rushing over the Junmyeon’s side and cradling his drenched face. To be frank, the damp sensation feels disgusting, but Chanyeol disregards the unpleasant sweatiness and climbs into the blanket to cradle the sickly hybrid. All the other members begin to scramble around, those who can cook heading off to prepare some fish porridge and the rest doing whatever else they can to aid in taking care of Junmyeon. Most of them stay up for the night, constantly fretting over every unconscious movement the catboy makes.

 

 

When Junmyeon blearily opens his eyes, he is met with the sight of a sleeping Jongdae-hyung next to his bedside, hunched over. In fact, all of his hyungs had squeezed themselves into the space, waiting for the moment when Junmyeon woke up. Warmth engulfed his heart, and the kitty found himself unconsciously smiling at them all. However, he promptly snapped out of his reverie when he remembered that they had neglected him for several days. It isn’t their faults, he knows that, but seeing them care so much all of a sudden made him feel… irritated. Did it take him falling extremely ill for them to even bother anymore?

One of the slumbering figures begins to shift as if they instinctively knew that Junmyeon was now awake. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open before widening. Clambering out of his position, seated against the wall, he scurries out, returning after a few minutes with a steaming bowl of fish porridge. The hybrid’s stomach grumbles at the appetizing sight, and he attempts a glare at his abdomen for making his craving for actual food so obvious.

Baekhyun giggles at the cute action as he sits on the edge of the bed and scoops up a spoonful of the delicacy and holds it up to Junmyeon’s pouting lips. Junmyeon is tempted to scarf down the bite and whine for more, but a part of him still holds this childish grudge towards his hyungs for the poor treatment. It’s not their faults, he tells himself that repeatedly, but it’s only fair if they get a taste of their own medicine, right? So, Junmyeon stubbornly turns his head away from the food kindly being offered to him.

Face crinkling into one of confusion, Baekhyun simply places the spoon back into the bowl and brings it up to Junmyeon again, a fresh scoop of steaming porridge now sitting tantalizingly in front of the starving kitten.

“Junmyeon? You’re probably not feeling that well right now, but food will help you get better faster.”

The younger merely whips his head the other direction in defiance. Baekhyun continues to pursue his goal of getting Junmyeon to at least eat _one_ spoonful, but the brunette persistently refuses. Resorting to desperate measures, the elder rouses the totality of the members, and each takes their turns trying to get their kitten to eat. With a resolve of steel, Junmyeon manages to make them all give up. Even when they try to ask him questions or tell them about their experiences from their work, the catboy doesn’t utter a single word.

 

 

(Eventually, when everyone leaves in defeat, Junmyeon drags himself up to the door and peeks out into the hallway to see his hyungs sitting worriedly in the living room and casting glances his direction every once in awhile. Gathering the remnants of his croaky voice, he rasps out a request for some of the fish porridge from before. At the younger’s beck and call, the elders speedily scatter and cater to his every need and do so for the next few days. Junmyeon may not be such a good kitty after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this got a lot longer than I originally planned it to, lol. It's not even really a drabble anymore; it's more like a short one-shot omg. x A x Don't be expecting this for every chapter guys, lol. I don't want to let you guys down too much. > u >; It's also unedited, so pardon any mistakes. DX Feel free to point them out if you spot any. Thank you guys for the support as well! :D Huge thanks to hoeseokie, noodlemyeon, Mizaki and the 13 guests for leaving kudos, I really appreciate it. :3 Kudos and comments keep me motivated to write guys! ^ o ^ Almost 9PM- I'm hoping to keep up this updating daily streak for at least a week or two. (^ - ^)9 Wish me luck guys!


	4. three: dancing king (actually, not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon wants to learn how to dance, and Jongin (tries) to teach him.

Jongin thinks that Junmyeon’s obsession with learning how to dance stemmed from that one night where all of the EXO-K members just sprawled about in the living room and rewatched their stages, searching for ways in which they could improve each of their own individual performances. Now, it’s not like Jongin dislikes it. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. This newfound fixation of the catboy’s has led to an increase of doting and praises showered upon the dancer.

“You look so cool Jongin-hyung!”

“Wow, only Jongin-hyung can dance that well!”

“Jongin-hyung is the best!”

And the list goes on and on. Naturally, the elder eagerly basks in every single word his little kitten says, ego probably inflating just a bit each time. He thought it would remain at just that, though: a temporary fascination. Junmyeon had never actively expressed an interest in actually dancing, preferring to focus on things such as smothering his hyungs with love or not tripping over his own two feet. Needless to say, Jongin is surprised when the hybrid confronts him while he’s curled up on his bed and scrolling through posts on his phone in EXO’s fan cafe. Gingerly tapping the shoulder of the figure facing away from him, Junmyeon leans forward and presses his cheek to the tan male’s own.

“Are you busy?” he asks, staring at the glaring screen and trying to decipher what it is his hyung is studying so intently. Jongin startles at the intimate touch, immediately sitting up and causing the other to pull away from him. Regret instantly settles in his gut as well as he takes in the sight of a dejected kitty, soft ears and once swaying tail now sagging. He’s never been very good with physical affection, especially with Junmyeon (probably because he craves it more than he should).

“No. Do you need something?” he then asks, quickly turning off his phone and focusing all his attention onto the catboy. The other’s ears perk up suddenly and his tail curves. Avoiding eye contact with Jongin, he plays with the hem of his shirt and rocks back and forth on his feet as he voices his request.

“Um, can you teach me how to dance like you do?”

Knowing of the hybrid’s clumsy antics, the dancer is honestly a bit reluctant to try and teach Junmyeon the art, but how can he say no to such an adorable being?

 

 

“I can’t do iiiiiit~ Hyuuuung, you said it would be eeeaasy~” Junmyeon cries out as he flops onto the smooth, hardwood floor of the dance studio.

Jongin tries to hide a smile behind his hand as he turns off the stereo that had been blasting out hip-hop mere seconds ago.

Frankly, the dancer had figured that the choreography he was demonstrating was fairly straightforward and perfect for a beginner. Kick, step, step, kick, step, step, turn. How hard could it possibly be?

However, the catboy seemed to be of the breed that was absolutely incapable of dancing. When he successfully followed through with a movement, he was off-tempo. When he was perfectly on beat, his awkwardness seemed to kick in and he ended up tripping or something of the sort. Jongin didn’t know if it was ingrained in the younger’s blood or not, but it was apparent that maybe Junmyeon wasn’t at all meant for dancing.

“Do you want to try again?”

“No!”

A pause of silence.

“...I’ll do it again- but only because you asked!”

“Do you remember what I taught you?”

“...Of course!”

With a grin stretching his cheeks, Jongin switches the stereo on once again, and the pulsing music resonates throughout the space once again.

“Ready? Here we go. One and two and three-”

“This is sooo unfair! You’re so mean, hyung!” Junmyeon interrupts and halts his motion, his foot having accidentally caught on his ankle for the third time. Jongin mutes the song as the younger trudges to the corner of the room and sulks, sinking to the ground and pulling his legs up to his chest. Resting his chin on his knees, he glares at the tan male, lips pursing indignantly. “Why did you make it so hard?” His ears flatten and his tail wraps around his ankles as he continues his rant.

A part of Jongin just wants to be blunt and say that these moves aren’t difficult at all, his frustration bubbling up a bit. Instead, he settles on simply observing the whiny catboy. Something about the endearing sight makes this endeavor worthwhile.

Sitting down next to Junmyeon, the elder offers the younger a bottle of water.

“Want some?”

The hybrid only gives it a piercing stare before grabbing it and twisting the cap off, holding the opening up to his mouth, and attempting to lap up the liquid with his tongue. He eventually slams the plastic container down in annoyance.

“Why’d you make this hard too?”

 _Too cute._ Jongin thinks as he grabs the bottle himself and teasingly gulps it down with ease. Looking over at the catboy, he is very pleased with the adorable reaction.

"You're so mean, hyung! You're my least favorite now. I don't like you! I really, really don't like you!" Junmyeon huffs while he faces himself towards the wall, proceeding to mumble indecipherable things, tail repeatedly whacking the man next to him on 'accident'.

 

 

(Even though Junmyeon is usually a very honest kitty, both he and Jongin know that what he said is a lie; everyone knows that he loves all of his hyungs very much.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also unedited, sorry. DX Please do let me know if you find any errors! I hope you guys enjoyed reading regardless. 
> 
> Thank you to Hornet394, ribcages, and the 7 guests who left kudos!~ I appreciate the support, and I hope all you readers will continue it. It really keeps me motivated to do something like this. cx Kudos and comments are always loved! It's a bit past 9PM today; hopefully, it won't continue to get even later and later. x o x I'll see you guys tomorrow. :3


	5. four: chanyeol's mistake (i'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is tired, and as a result, he hurts Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini warning: A fair amount of cussing. Idk if that sort of thing bothers you guys or not, but just in case. xc

The bone-deep exhaustion that’s been plaguing Chanyeol as of late is all too apparent in the slouch of his back, the drag of his feet, and the lack of his usual laughter and mischief. His schedule, usually jam-packed with filmings, photo shoots, and the likes, has been crammed with even more projects that he’s not even sure he’ll be able to go through with. Today he’s just gotten home from the filming of his new movie and dear lord he is tired. Everyone else is probably already asleep. Lucky.

Dropping onto the couch face first, he closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep. He only has about three hours before he’ll have to head out for practice. There’s no time to waste getting cleaned up or even for finding a comfortable position. The rapper hasn’t even removed his shoes yet! Sleep is all that matters at the moment.

After a few minutes, he begins to feel himself losing consciousness, but the temporary bliss is disrupted by the feeling of something tugging at his shoes. Flipping around, arm shielding his eyes, Chanyeol growls at the unknown perpetrator.

“What the hell?!”

The pulling at his feet halts as the offender freezes in shock. That, however, only lasts for a second. A familiar, sweet voice whispers as the giant uncovers his eyes and catches sight of a catboy kneeling next to the couch, one of Chanyeol’s expensive sneakers now in his hands.

“I was just taking off your shoes for you, hyung. I thought it would be better. Sorry for waking you up, I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t have to fucking do anything,” Chanyeol lashes,”annoying cat. Just let me sleep.”

“Oh...okay…” a wavering voice replies, “I’ll… just go then.”

The elder flips himself around again and attempts to fall into a deep slumber. However, the image of a teary-eyed Junmyeon, ears flattened and body quivering as if holding back sobs, burns itself into backs of his eyelids. The folded fleece blanket that the younger had brought is just left on the cold floor.

Chanyeol barely registers two clicks of the front door before he falls asleep.

 

 

“Where’s Junmyeon?” is the first thing Chanyeol wakes up to about two and a half hours later.

“I don’t know Sehun, why are you asking me?” the rapper replies groggily as he sits up and rubs at his bleary eyes. Immediately, he stands up to get ready, but almost falls at the awkward sensation of only having one shoe on. When did that happen? Memories of what had occurred only hours ago flood Chanyeol’s mind and his eyes widen in panic.

“Oh, shit! Sehun, is Junmyeon still here?”

The younger only gives his hyung an ‘are-you-kidding-me’ stare as he enters the kitchen and searches for something to eat.

“Did you do something stupid last night, Chanyeol? Like, stupider than usual.”

“Well, I… yeah.”

“You snapped at Junmyeon didn’t you.”

“No, I- wait, what? How did you know?”

Sehun shrugs indifferently as he heats up a bowl of rice.

“Well, he was waiting for you to come back last night. What else could have happened?”

Chanyeol groans as he drags his palms down his face.

“I messed up, Sehun.”

“Sure did.”

 

 

Running like a madman through the streets, Chanyeol struggles to breathe, backpack slamming against his back, cap and sunglasses threatening to fall off. Another citizen walks past, and he instantly stops them in their tracks.

“Have you seen a catboy? About this tall, brown hair, um… very cute?”

The stranger shakes their head no and continues on their way while Chanyeol confronts the next person he spots. He knows he doesn’t have any time to be doing this, and he’ll probably end up late to practice, but right now Junmyeon’s safety is the most important. He continues this for several minutes before he hears some commotion from down the street. Rushing to an alleyway- the source of the voices- he hopes he isn’t just imagining the one voice he’d recognize from anywhere.

“No! Let me go!”

“Come on, sweetheart. What’s a pretty little thing like you sitting out here behind a dumpster?  You deserve better than that, and I can give that to you.”

“No! I already have hyungs that take very good care of me!”

“Then why are you out here, sweet- ow! Fucking bitch! No wonder your owners abandoned you here, who’d want a disobedient pet like you?”

“I do. Take your hands off of him.”

Chanyeol rips away the assailant from Junmyeon and shoves the other behind his back. The stranger seems to be ready to punch the daylights out of the idol, but some other people are heard to be nearing the trio. Glowering at the pair, the aggressor simply sprints off. The hybrid shakes as he feebly grips the cotton of Chanyeol’s black hoodie.

“I’m so-so-sorry,” he wails,”I- I just wanted to hide be-because y-you were angry a-and I-”

Junmyeon is interrupted by a pair of arms engulfing him and a chin resting in the crook of his neck.

“I’m… I’m the one who’s sorry, Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol is probably very late to practice by now, and all the other members are probably pissed at him, but what matters right now is the fact that Junmyeon is safe in his arms. Wet tears soak into the front of his clothes, but the rapper ignores them and rubs the catboy’s back comfortingly.

_I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I completely butchered this prompt, omg. x - x Hopefully, it isn't too bad. D: I honestly was kind of on the fence on writing this one, but I wanted to try it anyway, and now it's just kind of a cliche mess, OTL. T-T Oh well. I hope some of you guys enjoyed it anyways despite the cliche-ness. I don't think it even makes that much sense either. v ... v This is also unedited as well, sorry. > A >;
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all you new upvoters: keysdimples and the 4 guests who left kudos. Seriously, thank you guys so much. ;-; Please do keep on leaving kudos and commenting guys! :D I also realized that I forgot to acknowledge those who bookmarked this story, and I apologize guys. xc Thank you to hoeseokie and ribcages for bookmarking! It's much appreciated. c:


	6. five: i'm the kitty here! (no cuddling please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae gets complimented for his kitten lips, and Junmyeon, being the actual kitten here, gets a little jealous.

No, Junmyeon is not jealous. Junmyeon is most definitely not jealous. Yes, he is happy. Very happy. His hyung is getting complimented, and that is a very good thing, right? That’s why Junmyeon does not understand why he is enduring this very odd burning sensation within his chest and this strange sort of hatred towards Jongdae-hyung, the one who is receiving these praises. It’s a feeling of which he is unfamiliar with, being someone who always willingly dedicates his all to others and their happiness. However, from all the staff hyungs and noonas he’s asked today, apparently this foreign feeling is jealousy... but that can’t possibly right, can it? Why would he be… jealous? He is annoyed, perhaps even a bit sad too, but definitely not jealous.

_“Do you see his lips? They’re just like a cat’s. It’s like those ones in the cartoons, isn’t it?”_

_“Yes, they’re very pretty and unique- a part of Chen’s charm, you could say.”_

_“That’s amazing! I bet all the fans adore his lips, right?”_

_“Well, maybe not just for that reason, but sure!”_

Their laughter afterward echoes in the catboy’s mind as he recalls the variety show episode that they just filmed. Unconsciously, he scowls and his fists clench, a wave of scarlet anger rushing over him.

Why is everyone admiring Jongdae-hyung’s kitty lips? Aren’t I the real kitty here? I’m the one with the cat ears and the furry tail, not him. If they already have themselves a kitty, then why am I even here in the first place?

Deep inside, Junmyeon realizes that he might be thinking just a bit unreasonably at the moment, but he is the kitten of the house, and he should be the only kitten of the house.

 

 

The hybrid’s mixed emotions are not apparent to the EXO members as they head back to the dorm, eager just to laze around and relax for the duration of the day. It’s not as if he’s making them that conspicuous either, acting as his usual cute and cheery self. Junmyeon figures that he’s quite the skilled actor, if he does say so himself, and as of right now, he’s doing a fairly good job of concealing his irritation. That soon changes when someone opens the door to his room while he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, glowering at nothing in particular.

“Is there something wrong, kit?”

The catboy looks up to see the object of his vexation walking in his direction and proceeding to take a seat next to him. Junmyeon scoots over only a little bit, but the action does not go unnoticed. As a reply to the elder’s question, the younger only grumbles.

“Are you not gonna tell me what’s wrong with you today, kit?”

Another incoherent mutter.

A mischievous smirk emerges on Jongdae’s face, the only warning he gives before he launches an attack on the unsuspecting kitten, tickling him without mercy. Junmyeon instantly flails around in panic, high-pitched giggles and screams erupting from his mouth.

“Please- haha- stop- hehe- wait- no- ha- I’ll die, stoooop iiiit~”

As suddenly as it started, the teasing stops, but instead the younger finds himself tucked under the singer’s chin with arms wrapped his waist.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” Jongdae inquires. There is only silence. “If not, I’ll tickle you again,” he whispers as a threat, smiling lips grazing the other’s twitching cat ear.

“No! No! Definitely no!” the catboy protests as he squirms to free himself from the elder’s hold. “Fine! I’ll tell you! Just… promise me you won’t laugh.”

“Of course.”

 

 

And so the younger tells of his newfound annoyance towards Jongdae, and his hyung listens intently to his every word, nodding in understanding as he soaks in the new information.

“Of course we need you for a reason, kit. We all really love you, don’t you know that?”

“...Sometimes I kind of doubt it…”

“Do you want me to prove it?”

Eyes widening at what that could entail, Junmyeon attempts to wrestle himself out of the singer’s grip, failing to do so as a bombardment of kisses rains down on his face.

“Hyuuung~” he whines indignantly, scratching at the crisp cloth of Jongdae’s top. One kiss that lands itself on his plump lips promptly quiets him, and he eventually permits the excessive show of love being brought down upon him.

 

  
(Both he and Jongdae know that he relishes in being showered with affection, despite his unconvincing complaints and objections. This is clearly observed by his tail wrapped warmly around his hyung’s waist and the way in which he always tries to snuggle in closer to the other when they literally could not be any nearer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Sorry if it seems rushed or anything, I had quite a bit of other stuff I needed to do (and still need to do) today. x - x That's why this is unedited as well, oops. T-T Thank you Miri-chan for the wonderful prompt! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. c:
> 
> So, as always, thank you to beatkook, kiannalovesniall, Pabo_nabi, and the 2 guests who upvoted. Huge thanks to Snowy_Kitsune and kiannalovesniall for bookmarking. :3 Please continue to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment guys; it is much appreciated. ^ _ ^


	7. six: frozen in a photo (a precious memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon takes a picture with a new camera.

Junmyeon cradles the baby blue polaroid camera gingerly in his palms, fascinated by the small piece of technology. Of course, he’s seen things like smartphones and even holograms before, but something about being able to take a picture and have it print out instantly is just amazing to the curious catboy.

Internally, he thanked EXO’s manager-nim for giving it to him as a welcome gift while he had been picked up just a few hours ago.

“Immortalize some memories.” the elder had said, "the next thing you know, it'll go by so quickly that you'll wonder if it had all been a dream."

Mind muddled by anxious thoughts of what his new owners were going to be like, Junmyeon wasn’t able to quite process what the other had told him, but even now it all seemed a bit cryptic to him. In the end, it probably didn’t matter anyway. What did matter is the way the hybrid’s fingers were itching just to test the camera out and snap pictures at whatever he could find.

_What kind of things should I take pictures of? Food, nature- maybe my new masters? They are all quite handsome._

At that thought, he decided that he should go out to get to know his new masters more. Maybe he’d even get to eat dinner with them! With camera in hand, the catboy plods out into the living room only to be surrounded in an instant.

“Heyo, you wanna play a game of-”

“Do you want to watch a-”

“Would you like to-”

“Guys, stop. The poor thing just came out of his room, don’t overwhelm him.”

Everyone seems to freeze at this, but then proceed to playfully banter and fight with one another, shaking each other’s shoulders and rolling around on the floor. Some, however, just stand to the side and shake their heads in exasperation, and some just sit and enjoy the show. Either way, it made for a memorable scene, so Junmyeon lifts up the camera, snaps a photo, and grins, ears twitching and tail wagging happily.

 

  
(When the polaroid develops a minute or two later, no one is looking at the camera and the shot is kind of blurry, but everyone is smiling, and that’s all that matters. Junmyeon will have many more chances to take a good photo anyway. At least, that was what he thought until a few days later when Chanyeol somehow managed to break the piece of machinery while trying to use it. Needless to say, there were many tears from a certain kitty, but he decided he could live without it for now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This drabble actually wasn't anyone's request, sorry. x o x I came back home so late today. I thought I would have more time to try and fill a request, but I didn't have much time left before midnight to think something out, so I just wrote whatever came to mind and came up with this really short, pointless drabble. ;-; It'll be better tomorrow, don't worry. DX Unedited, like usual. > 3 >; Hope you guys enjoyed reading anyway. :3
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos: chocolateoink, violaistmia, koujakus_mom, curlynomad, and the 9 guests~ It's always appreciated guys. ^-^ (Few minutes before midnight, almost didn't make it. T-T)


	8. seven: why won't you touch me? (not so innocent) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon sees Yixing's habit to butt-grab as a sign of friendship, so he confronts the other as to why his butt hasn't been grabbed yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References + description of some sexy-times, lol. :P

“Why haven’t you touched my butt yet?”

Yixing chokes on his spit and coughs into the crook of his elbow.

“...Junmyeon?”

“Why haven’t you touched my butt yet? You touch all the other members’ butts, but you don’t touch mine. I feel left out. Are we not close enough yet?”

The catboy looks up at Yixing with a pout and arms crossed, his ears flattened and tail hanging limply. The singer’s usually kind eyes flash with something primal, perhaps even carnal, but Junmyeon could just be imagining that. His hyung is probably just tired, right? The younger hopes that he hasn’t made the other mad.

To Junmyeon’s surprise, the singer abruptly leans in with a smirk adorning his face and whispers into his ear.

“Do you want to know why?”

The hybrid eagerly nods.

“Because if I do ever touch your butt, it’ll be without clothes.” Yixing finishes his sentence by snapping the band of the kitten's lounge shorts and backing away to observe the damage he's caused, sporting the same smirk.

Sweet pink creeps onto Junmyeon’s cheeks at those words. Though he may be a bit childlike at times, he’s no stranger to what those words entail.

Now, all he can imagine are large, calloused hands mapping out the expanse of his petite, pale body, melodic mewls and moans echoing throughout a room. A mouth moving sensuously against his own, his tail wrapped around thick biceps. Erratic final thrusts before simultaneous climaxes, limbs tangled under sheets.

Junmyeon’s skin is tingling and burning as he’s somehow managed to arouse himself with his own vivid imagination. Glancing back up at his attractive hyung, he finds that he wouldn’t even mind if things progressed to such a stage. Right now, the catboy is still so tingly and itchy and uncomfortable, and he knows there is only one way in which he can quell this natural urge.

Shyly grabbing Yixing’s wrist and fluttering his lashes in a coy manner, he guides the other’s hand to his two plump globes and wears a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAt IS thIs?! Idk guys, lol. I was trying not to make it NC-17 and keep it at an M level, so you guys get this... whatever this is. :P Is this even enough to be M? I don't even know anymore. How do people even rate their stories? Anyways, it's unedited, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading anyway. Does it make up for yesterday? XD It's still super short, though. xc
> 
> As always, thank you to the 2 guests who left kudos~ :D Huge thank you to jeongyawn who bookmarked as well. c: Do continue to leave kudos, comment, and support guys. It's always much appreciated. :3


	9. eight: a picture of a puppy (hiss hiss growl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol posts a picture of himself petting a puppy on his Instagram. It's not very well-received by Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s hyungs have recently gotten him a new phone to use just in case of emergency, and recently he’s been trying to become accustomed to using it for a variety of different things. Things being social media. The catboy may know a lot about how the EXO members are like at home and around him, but he wanted to take a peek into their lives away from him, and what better way to do that than through their posts on social media?

He also has his own accounts on different apps such as Instagram and Twitter, having gathered up his own little club of fangirls, but that’s beside the point.

Right now, Junmyeon is sprawled haphazardly over his bed, scrolling through his hyungs’ Instagram accounts and looking at their photos with celebrities he’s never met and random selfies he’s never seen.

Everything is going well at first; he ‘likes’ several of pictures and leaves cute comments for his hyungs as encouragement, deftly typing away despite being fairly new to it all. His heart freezes, however, when he’s scrolling through Chanyeol-hyung’s photos and he sees a _dog_ \- or, to be more specific, a _puppy_. If the hybrid were speaking, he’d spit out the word with a voice laced with venom. How could Chanyeol-hyung have taken a picture with a _puppy_?! It’s blasphemy!

Admittedly, the creature was… cute, but Junmyeon was certainly cuter, wasn’t he? _The cutest_ , he thinks as he nods vigorously and one-handedly strokes his own ears. _The cutest._

 

 

“Why do you think Junmyeon avoiding you, Chanyeol?” Jongin absentmindedly asks while he spoons some cereal into his mouth.

“I… don’t really know,” the rapper confusedly replies. He really doesn’t know why his kitten has been keeping his distance from him for the past few days. Honestly, it wouldn’t have been that concerning of a matter if not for the fact that the catboy appears to be showering excessive love on all of the other idols, insisting on skinship whenever possible with everyone, excluding Chanyeol of course. The other also never fails to send disapproving pouts and glares his way whenever no one else is looking. It’s quite strange, really.

When had this all started? Was it when Junmyeon passive-aggressively refused to make some room on the couch for the taller to sit? Was it when Junmyeon had set up dinnerware for everyone except for the large-eared man? Chanyeol was puzzled by the youngest’s unusual behavior as of late. Had he done something wrong? If so, what?

 

 

The pair continued to tip-toe around one another for several days, Chanyeol never having gathered enough courage to confront the hybrid on the issue, and the hybrid actively steering clear of the other. One day, Baekhyun had eventually gotten tired of the two’s cowardice and had the rest of the members help him lock both Chanyeol and Junmyeon into a room.

“Talk to one another. I’m kind of getting sick of this lover’s game you guys are playing.”

Chanyeol sputters as Junmyeon simply sulks to a corner of the space, ears flat and tail limp.

The voices outside of the door are long gone now, and only awkward silence permeates the air. The elder attempts to alleviate the tension in the atmosphere by addressing the issue that’s been straining his and the catboy’s relationship recently.

“Um... did I do anything wrong?”

As expected, there is no reply from the stubborn kitty. Chanyeol clears his throat uncomfortably.

“I can only, uh, fix my mistake or whatever if you tell me what it is…”

Faint mumbling can be heard, but it’s all indecipherable gibberish to the idol’s ear.

“Can you repeat that?”

“...You...picture...with puppy…”

The words in between are too muddled to understand, but Chanyeol has a vague understanding of what Junmyeon is attempting to say.

“Is this about that picture I posted of me and that puppy?”

Junmyeon gives a barely visible nod of affirmation, tail swishing and ears twitching once.

“Um, well… that puppy… was… fake. Haha…” Chanyeol sheepishly explains, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He had thought that the problem was something much more serious, but he never could quite grasp his kitten’s train of thought.

All of a sudden, a long, high-pitched whine pierces the quiet, swiftly followed by sporadic hiccups and sobs.

“Oh- ah- Junmyeon?”

Chanyeol places a hand on the smaller’s convulsing shoulders.  Junmyeon abruptly turns around and begins to weakly punch at the taller’s firm chest.

“You-hic-made me-hic-so scared-hic. It-hic-was a-hic- _puppy_!”

Clinging onto Chanyeol’s top, Junmyeon nestles into the worn cloth of the black hoodie his hyung seems to always wear. Unsure of how to respond, the rapper soothingly rubs the other’s back.

 

 

(“It’s been a while…” Jongin observes. Kyungsoo dismissively shrugs; whatever that was happening with Chanyeol and Junmyeon is at the bottom of his list of priorities. (To be more accurate, it’s of higher importance than he’d care to confess.) Sehun just hums in agreement. “Alright, I’ll check on them.” Baekhyun announces, heading to the locked door down the hall and opening it. The first thing he sees is Chanyeol and Junmyeon wrapped around one another, peacefully sleeping, their chests rhythmically rising and falling in sync. “Let’s wake them up.” Sehun suggests as he peers over the shorter’s shoulder, startling Baekhyun a bit. “...Sure.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another kind of idk-anymore thing. It's cute, at least? :D Though unedited, like usual. > 3 >; Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed reading~
> 
> Thank you to all you new upvoters: BookwormRina, jeongyawn, and the 4 guests!~ Please do continue to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment guys. Helps keep me motivated~


	10. nine: sehun, do you hate me? (um, not exactly?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has been pretty cold to Junmyeon ever since he has arrived to the EXO-K dorms. Junmyeon wants to fix that.

It’s been a few days since Junmyeon had been welcomed into the EXO-K dorm, and he’s been trying to bond with each and every member. He’s learned quite a bit from these past few days as well.

Chanyeol-hyung is overall just awkward and has the tendency to break things (as proven by the death of Junmyeon’s new polaroid camera yesterday. The catboy still mourns a bit sometimes). Baekhyun-hyung knows how to dissolve the tension in any situation and is very caring despite his playful demeanor (He is also very good at giving people pushes in the right direction, as any leader should). Kyungsoo-hyung is, more often than not, quietly absorbed into some sort of movie and ignoring Junmyeon, but whenever he is asked about cooking or acting, he begins to talk nonstop (The hybrid discovered that one day while trying to help out in the kitchen). Jongin just loves to tease Junmyeon, and even though the kitty knows that, he always ends up falling for the dancer’s antics anyway.

Sehun, however, is a mystery. Why one may ask? To be honest, Junmyeon has never really held a decent conversation with the dancer/rapper before. Whenever the younger had tried to initiate some conversation with his hyung, he never got any meaningful replies. Even when he tries to wrestle out some snuggles from the indifferent hyung, all he gets is the touch of a frozen statue.

 

 

“Does Sehun-hyung hate me?” Junmyeon softly inquires, perched on a cushioned stool at the breakfast bar, intently watching Baekhyun make himself a snack.

“I’m sure Sehun doesn’t hate you. In fact, it’s probably far from that,” Baekhyun answers as he pops an apple slice into his mouth.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” he continues, repulsive sounds of chewing muffling his words. The younger cringes.

“Hyung, please don’t talk while you’re chewing.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Baekhyun starts has he swallows the last bit of the fruit. “Anyway, he’s probably just laying around in his room right now. Go talk to him. I’ll have to leave soon.” He gestures down the hall and gives Junmyeon a reassuring smile. The catboy nods nervously as he mutters a ‘goodbye’ and ‘good luck’ to Baekhyun and heads to Sehun and Jongin’s shared room. Knocking on the door politely, he stands stiffly outside of the door and waits.

“Jongin? Is that you? Wow, that was quick-” Sehun starts as he opens the door, only to freeze when he is met with the sight of a short catboy rather than a tan human.

“Hi, hyung! Well, um, I was wondering, do you hate me?”

The taller slowly blinks, unsure of how to react to the blunt question. It’s not as if he hates the younger, it’s just… hard to be around him. Every time Junmyeon excitedly seeks him out, his heart beats a bit quicker and his palms begin to get clammy and overall it isn’t that great of a sensation. As such, Sehun has concluded that it was best to stay away and dismiss the existence of the endearing, beautiful, kind-

“Sehun-hyung?”

“Erm, not exactly…”

“Great!”

At the ambiguous reply, Junmyeon shoves Sehun back into the room and onto the bed. He lays them both down and curls into the taller’s side, resting his head on the other’s arm. Sehun is shocked at the action, and he is vaguely conscious of his arm tingling because of the uncomfortable position.

“We need to talk a lot now to get to know each other. You’ve been ignoring me all this time, so right now you’re practically still a stranger! Let’s start off with simple introductions. My name is Junmyeon, but you already know that…”

The younger continues to ramble and Sehun just nods and pretends to listen, occasionally interjecting with his own comments when Junmyeon seems to get anxious. They learn many things about one another, like how the hybrid hates raw fish despite being genetically part feline. (“It’s disgusting!” he insists. “I like sushi,” Sehun responds. “Ew, how can you eat that without throwing up?!”) Sehun eventually tells the other of many facts about himself, including his own adoration for bubble tea, how he doesn’t really like to sing, and many other things that he had never thought he’d be telling the younger.

 

 

When Jongin comes back with the chocolate bubble tea and snacks Sehun requested in hand, he awkwardly interrupts a cuddle-session between his roommate and his kitten.

“I’ll just… leave these here.”

Sehun hums in acknowledgment and Junmyeon simply mewls, burying his face into the larger’s chest and clinging onto his ratty old t-shirt. His tail wraps around Sehun’s thin waist, and the idol subtly pecks the catboy’s ears.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll be going now.”

 

 

(Jongin doesn’t stop teasing Junmyeon and Sehun about the incident for a week.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been awhile, guys! Sorry about that, I've had so much homework I needed to do and I could only reply to comments and messages during breaks; I definitely did not have the energy to write. Anyway, this is unedited. Thank you to Rain on AO3 for the request. (I know you asked for M/NC-17, but you said G was okay, and I didn't feel like writing smut right now, sorry. x - x;) I'm super tired right now, so sorry if the drabble doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Thank you to twaeyoungjae, brelovescats, Cool_Anime_Emo, and all the guests who upvoted! (I lost count, lol.) Do continue to show support! It keeps me motivated to write. :)


	11. ten: a gullible kitty (ocean panic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon can't swim, but Chanyeol's life is in danger right now. Jongin can only sigh.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and mentally preps himself for the dive in, but his legs still tremble like leaves and his heart still pounds relentlessly against his chest. He can’t swim, the extent of his skill in that area being doggy paddling pathetically for a few seconds before his limbs failed him.

So, was it a good idea to be jumping into the churning ocean waves without anything to keep him afloat? No, but he couldn’t find his floaties, and Chanyeol is in intermittent danger of drowning to death. Junmyeon may not know how to swim, but when Chanyeol’s life is on the line, he’ll defy the odds.

 

 

Chanyeol continues to flail his arms around in the sapphire waters below, screaming at the top of his lungs and splashing around frantically.

“Help- cough, cough- help! Jun-ah, save me!”

The rapper intentionally slurps some salty seawater into his mouth and spits it out, thrashing his head around. He pauses his act for a moment and looks up at the rocking boat, searching for one sight in particular. Ah, there it is. Cute little Junmyeon shakily standing at the top of the ladder leading into the fairly calm ocean, tail tucked between his legs and ears flattened out.

Tearing his gaze away from the water, the catboy worriedly peeks at his hyung, who suddenly starts to shout out again and flounders about.

“Oh no- cough, hack- I’m going to drown! Someone- namely Junmyeon- save me!”

_I can do this. I can do this- ohmygodicantohnochanyeolwilldieanditllbemyfault-_

“Junmyeon-ah, are you good there?”

Jongin rests his chin on the younger's shoulder and fixes his stare and whatever the hybrid seems to be panicking about. He sees Chanyeol uselessly thrashing about in the water, even with a life ring floating just a few feet away from his reach. The large-eared man stops his poor acting for a second and glances up at the pair and glares at Jongin. The tan male just smirks and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. Chanyeol proceeds to pretend to drown once again.

“Ch-chanyeol is in trouble, and I’m going to save him.”

His sweet voice wavers a bit and he gulps nervously. He’s part cat, for goodness sake! How is he going to do this?!

“Oh? Is that so…”

Is he seriously falling for it? Jongin thinks to himself. Seeing the determined spark in Junmyeon’s eyes, the dancer figured that he was really serious. Sighing and removing himself from his kitten, he steps back.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asks with a smirk.

The catboy pouts.

“I- I just need to prepare myself.”

Taking one last shaky breath, Junmyeon launches himself into the depths, shutting his eyes tightly and holding a bubble in his mouth cutely. Jongin thinks Junmyeon is kind of dumb falling for Chanyeol’s awful performance, but the hybrid’s butt looks quite plump and nice in sky blue swimming trunks. He kind of wants to touch it, but that thought is interrupted with a loud splash.

Peering down, the dancer sees Junmyeon desperately attempt to make his way to Chanyeol, exhausting his arms as he doggy paddles through small waves. Somehow, he manages to reach the “drowning” idol, but instead of trying to get the life ring to the other or anything, he frantically clings onto Chanyeol’s body, which seems to somehow hold its own now that the kitty is there. Junmyeon only mews pathetically. He can’t move anymore, his limbs are too worn out. How is he going to save Chanyeol now? Are they both going to drown? _Ohmygodohmygodweretooyoungtodiesomeonehastosaveus_ -

In his frenzied state of mind, the hybrid fails to realize that they are indeed not drowning, and Chanyeol has an arm around Junmyeon while his other hangs on the inflated orange tube. The younger continuous mewls and cries in fear, clutching at Chanyeol’s wet t-shirt and hiding his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

While Junmyeon is terrified out of his mind, however, Chanyeol is in a state of bliss. With his cheek on Junmyeon’s wet hair, he pulls them back to the boat where Jongin waits.

“We’re safe now,” Chanyeol whispers into the catboy’s ear. Junmyeon looks up to see Jongin waving down at him, a tight grin on his face.

Junmyeon would have started hitting Chanyeol in retaliation, now that he realizes he’s been fooled, but he’s just too tired to bother right now. He’ll hit Chanyeol later. Shutting his eyes, he lets himself be carried back onto the boat, transferred into Jongin’s arms. Chanyeol climbs up after him and sits on the deck next to the pair.

“So he really fell for it,” Jongin asks incredulously. He’s seen the event with his own eyes, but it’s still kind of hard to believe, especially with Chanyeol’s terrible acting.

“Mhm,” Chanyeol hums proudly. The dancer simply sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited as always. x-x Thank you JoonieYeol for the cute request! I really liked the idea, but I don't know if I executed it well or not. DX This drabble may or may not make any sense, idk anymore.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to singsong, lokisbestie, and all you guests for leaving kudoes. Continue to leave kudoes, bookmark, and comment guys, I always appreciate the support. ^-^


	12. eleven: this is halloween (you know what that mean) [M?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, and the EXO members come home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Forgot to add a warning: crossdressing! Idk if it's M though.

All of the EXO members, both of EXO-K and M, are heading home from the SM Entertainment Halloween Party, exhausted out of their minds from all the socializing, picture-taking, and essentially everything else they had to do. Some are sleeping, heads stretched back on the headrest, while others stare blankly outside of the window at the city lights blurring by, a myriad of colors all blending into one. A good few are picking at their costumes as well; having to wear such uncomfortable things for a substantial several hours was a grueling task. Even so, one thing is for sure, they are all eager to come back to the dorm and have a cute little Junmyeon waiting for them, happily welcoming them back and asking about how the event was. (Almost like a wife. But male. And part cat.) 

Luhan had left approximately an hour earlier for some reason unbeknownst to the rest of the group. He was probably just tired, and that was understandable considering their packed schedules, right? At least tomorrow is an off-day. 

 

 

Baekhyun wrestles open the front door, honestly only half conscious as he stumbles into the living room and plops himself on the couch, slumping down. Yifan and Zitao follow suit.  The rest of the idols fight over who gets to shower first, but when Kyungsoo emerges as the final victor and jiggles the doorknob, it’s locked. Now that they pay closer attention, there is a crack of whitish  light seeping out from under the doorway, shadows moving about behind the wooden surface. A voice can be heard frantically whispering as well.

“Luhan-hyung! I don’t think this is a good idea! Isn’t this... kind of… well- I mean, I know I said I wanted to surprise them and that I wanted to dress up for Halloween too, but… isn’t this too much?”

“Just trust me! They’ll love it for sure. You’ll definitely thank me later on. Besides, since you weren’t allowed to go to the party, isn’t this kind of the next best thing? Hyung knows best, right?”

The entirety of the EXO members now have their ears pressed to the door in an attempt to decipher what exactly is going on (The couch potatoes promptly removed themselves from the leather seating once they realized something was off). At the words being exchanged, some members get excited at the thought of Junmyeon in a multitude of costumes, varying from exceptionally adorable to more-than-a-little naughty.

“I think you’re ready now, come on.”

“W-wait! Are you really sure-”

The members unfortunate enough to have been leaning all their weight against the cool surface of the door fall to the tiled floor as it suddenly swings open.

“Ah! Uh-”

“Surprise, everybody! Thought you guys would appreciate this, my treat.” Luhan winks exaggeratedly at the end of his introduction, wrapping an arm around the hybrid and pulling him close.

Looking up from Junmyeon’s feet, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Jongdae are met with the sight of white, lacy  _ panties  _ under a short white skirt. Both of which the kitten happens to be sporting. The trio immediately scrambles away, eyes wide. The tallest can’t hide his blush, and the remaining two can only blink in shock. They are not alone in their reactions, however, as everyone can only gape, rendered speechless at the sight of their kitty in a provocative angel costume.

Junmyeon’s raven tail swings back and forth anxiously, his ears rapidly flicking about. He grips the front of the tulle skirt in an effort to conceal his exposed skin. (It’s not as if any of the member haven’t seen him nude before, it’s just…  _ different  _ like this.) 

A sheer, white blouse hangs loosely over his torso, leaving one of his shoulders uncovered and revealing sharp collarbones  _ begging  _ to be marked. Off his back are a pair of feathered wings, and placed atop his jet-black locks is a fluffy halo. Clinging to his pale, hairless legs are a pair of lacy, ribboned stockings, and his feet don a pair of pearl mary-janes. Eyeliner and shimmery makeup, something he rarely applies to his face, accentuates the many features that constitute his beautiful (by anyone’s standards) appearance.He’s breathtaking. Anyone would agree to that. Perhaps ethereal would be the more appropriate choice of word, considering the costume. Either way, every male in the room is, at various degrees, most certainly hot and bothered, enchanted by the fidgeting hybrid.

“Um, happy Halloween?” Junmyeon squeaks out timidly. “Surprise?”

Whether it be in fear or anticipation, the youngest’s heart pounds faster as thoughts of what may happen in the next few hours bombard his mind. Evidently, tonight will be a long night.

(At least tomorrow is an off-day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll leave the rest to your imagination. c; Anyway, I tried to edit this while half asleep, so kind of edited? Idk. :P Not a request, just a Halloween special, since today is Halloween for me. :D (In some parts of the world, it's probably already November, lol.) Happy Halloween for those whose Halloween is today! (Although, it's kind of nearing midnight right now, so...) Since I am a little late, Happy Belated Halloween too~  
> Anyway, thank you to Alice_Mad_Hatter, savemejisoos, and all the guests that left kudos! They're always much appreciated. ^-^ Continue to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment guys! They're always extremely appreciated and are great motivators. c:


	13. twelve: hunger of a different kind (but i wanted food...) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is hungry and he's craving sausage. Chanyeol, being the dumb-butt he is, construes that statement the wrong way. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It was just supposed to be M, but idk of it's toeing the line of NC-17? Either way, it's sexual and probably not suitable for young minds. :D It is definitely more detailed than Drabble #7.

Chanyeol thrusts a final few times into Junmyeon’s warm, slick heat, groaning at the sensation surrounding his arousal. Clawing down the elder’s back, Junmyeon mewls and whimpers as he’s shoved further up the sheets. The faint thudding of the wall is heard as the bed is rocked back and forth relentlessly. A few seconds later, the catboy arches his back as he reaches his climax, crying out. He registers the strange feeling of being filled up with seed as Chanyeol bites forcefully into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, causing him to moan wantonly as he throws his head back. Afterward, there are only the heavy sounds of breathing. Junmyeon’s ears flick about a bit as he unwraps his tail from the rapper’s thigh. He feels really sticky, sweaty, and overall just uncomfortable. A dull ache has made itself apparent in his lower back. His stomach won’t stop begging for food.

And it’s all Chanyeol’s fault.

Whining pathetically as the elder pulls out, he pounds his fists against the other’s chest.

“I’m still hungry~ That didn’t help at all, stupid hyung~”

Chanyeol simply looks down at the debauched kitten in confusion and is then stunned at the sight underneath him. He was so caught up in the moment before that he didn’t realize how absolutely _gorgeous_ Junmyeon was like this, his usually innocent demeanor absolutely ruined.

Dark raven locks dampened with sweat stuck to a pale forehead, a cute pair of ears peeking out. Glistening cherry red lips swollen due to excessive bites and kisses. Cheeks flushed with exertion, yet glowing as they always were. The beautiful red bite mark at the base of his neck, the skin around it reddened. Chanyeol blushes a bit himself.

“Hyung! Stop staring! This is all your fault, you don’t deserve to stare! I’m so _hungryyy_ , I’m so _ickyyy_ , I’m _sooore_ , and it’s all your fauuult!”

Slapping the rapper’s bare chest, Junmyeon tries his best to give a fierce glare and pouts indignantly.

“I just said I wanted sausaaage! Why… why would you... seduce me to do something like this?! I’m gonna dieee~”

Blinking, a tiny bit puzzled, Chanyeol answers, “But… didn’t I give you a sausage? I mean… haha.”

The taller only rubs his nape sheepishly. Junmyeon gives Chanyeol another glare as he tries to bury himself into the pillows and sheets. A vague garbled noise of his stomach growling is heard, and he whines in embarrassment.

“That’s not what I meant,” came his mumbled reply. Chanyeol sinks back onto his heels, a bit disappointed. _I guess I’m the only one who enjoyed it…_

A long silence permeated the room.

“...Your sausage was… okay, though. It felt… good. Even so, I'm still hungry. You owe me a lot of food.”

The hybrid barely squeaks every word out, the back of his neck now dusted with pink, and the idol just grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for the past few days! (I've had so many project dumped on me, and I still need to finish one more along with some notes. T_T) Hopefully this makes up for it? :D Thank you StarlightKicks99 for the request! There are surprisingly more Suyeol requests than I thought, I just realized how many of these drabbles are Suyeol. XD Either way, I totally enjoyed getting to use my dirty little imagination to write this for you. I hope it isn't odd or anything; I'm not very experienced with smut yet. ^u^;
> 
> Anyway, thank you to breegalindo, Maleyuu, Carmino24, m1n, Teleina, and all the guests who left kudos! Please do continue to show your support through kudos, comments, and bookmarks guys! They always keeps me motivated, and I appreciate each and every single one of them. :D


	14. thirteen: cheer up baby! (a kiss is the answer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is stuck in the dorm with an injured ankle. Needless to say, he's not joyed at the unfortunate circumstances. Junmyeon wants to fix that.

Jongin fixes himself a bowl of cereal, sighing quietly to himself as the white noise of the TV drones on in the background. All the other members are off on their own schedules: guesting on variety shows, acting for new dramas and movies, preparing for the upcoming concert, and having all these new comebacks. What is he doing? Nothing. And he’s itching, aching, desperate to be back up on that stage dancing and performing like he should be, but the cast clinging onto his leg is a heavy reminder that he _can’t_.

With another pitiful sigh, he sinks into the couch, carefully propping his leg up into a comfortable position and almost kicks over the coffee table. He barely manages to save it from tipping over with a listening fast hand reaching out to grab it. Unfortunately, the movement causes a good amount of milk from the porcelain bowl he’s holding to slosh over the edge and splatter onto the hardwood floor. _Well, that's just great._

Setting down his breakfast and begrudgingly getting up, he wishes that someone else was here to keep him company. (Mainly Sehun because the tall noodle owes him a few favors and he doesn’t necessarily feel like cleaning up after his own mess right now.)

 

 

After cleaning up the spilled milk and making himself comfortable on the couch again, he proceeds to spoon some cereal into his mouth. In a matter of seconds, his face scrunches up in distaste as he forces himself to swallow the bite down. The Oreo O’s had gotten soggy. _Just my luck._ Placing the bowl back on the table and feeling more pathetic than ever, Jongin gives up on eating breakfast and simply curls up on the cushions.

 

 

Junmyeon peeks around the corner of the hallway into the living room where Jongin lays. The dancer only blankly stares at the TV screen in front of him, emitting a depressed aura as he sighs for the nth time today. The catboy had been watching the other for a while, but he hadn’t wanted to interfere too much in the risk that he’d further ruin his hyung’s mood. Even so, Junmyeon’s heart aches at the sight of a sad Jongin, and he has to do something. If not, then he would surely feel like crying at his own failure in pleasing his hyung, and that’s something he didn’t want to do. He was a good kitty, and he could definitely make his hyung happy. After all, it was one of the skills he had been taught and perfected before being sent away from the lab.

 

 

_The woman’s bob cut bounces as she excitedly begins to pace around the lecture room. Dozens of wide, innocent eyes stare at her and an equal amount of twitching ears perk up in attention as she speaks._

_“So, our lesson for the day is ‘How to Make Your Master Happy’! Now, all masters are different and there are various ways in which they’d like to be pleased, but today I’m just going over the basics!”_

_All the hybrids in the room nod fervently as they soak up all that their trainer is saying._

_“Now, the first thing that might have crossed your mind would be physical contact! That is indeed one of the most effective manners in which one can cheer up their master. So let us discuss the different forms of physical contact. Who can name one?”_

_“Oh, me, me!”_

_A cute little hamster hybrid waves her hand in the air eagerly to answer._

_“Yes, Jieun?”_

_“A kiss! Like those really romantic ones in those movies! A kiss!”_

_The girl purses her lips for effect and the instructor giggles._

_“Yes, yes! A kiss is a very good example of physical contact that can lift your owner’s mood. Now, as for the different types…”_

 

 

A kiss! That would definitely get rid of Jongin’s weird cloud of sadness he has hanging about him. While the tan male stares off into space distractedly, Junmyeon sneaks behind the couch and peers over at the unmoving lump. Before Jongin can notice the new presence, the younger swoops in for a swift peck on the elder’s plump lips. Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise as Junmyeon pulls away with a smile.

“Don’t be sad anymore hyung! I’m here!”

At the dancer’s lack of response, the catboy presses his lips to the other’s again. Arms abruptly wrap around Junmyeon’s pale body and pull him forward until the petite male is on top of the elder.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

“A good kitty!”

Jongin chuckles at the cute exclamation. Pressing another kiss to Junmyeon’s lips, he’s forgotten all about his unfortunate situation, a new feeling of merriment washing over him.

“Why don’t you show me how good of a kitty you are?” he finishes with a grin.

Red floods the younger’s cheeks.

 

 

(A few seconds later, Junmyeon is no longer blushing and only laughs charmingly as Jongin belatedly moans in pain. _Curse my injured ankle._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me really happy because I was craving some Sukai, hehe. >w< Thank you ribcages for the cute request! Like I said before, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed my take on the prompt as well. :D
> 
> Thank you to altlock and the guests who left kudos! It's much appreciated~ And as always, bookmark, leave kudos, and comment! They make me happy. cx


	15. fourteen: petty rivalry (show of love) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan and Yixing have an ongoing rivalry regarding Junmyeon; the catboy is determined to show that he loves them both equally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not very good smut up ahead. x o x There's probably other stuff I should add here too, but idk.

The room is filled with an awkward silence, and Junmyeon fidgets at the dining table a bit nervously. He had called Yixing and Yifan into the dining space to try and figure out what had been going on with them recently, but he hadn’t dared to speak the moment they had gathered. Apparently, having brought the bickering two together into one room was not a very good idea because neither would stop giving each other piercing glares. Either way, Junmyeon would have to say something sometime soon, even if he was terrified of the pair snapping and yelling at him. Luckily, none of the other EXO-M members were here at the moment, having gone out to eat or something- the catboy couldn’t remember.

“So…” Junmyeon timidly begins, ”um, is there something… wrong between you hyungs? Recently you guys have been fighting a lot, and I- I want to help you guys if I can.” He twiddles his shaking fingers, his ears flicking about nervously and his tail wrapped around a leg of the chair.

Both the elders seem to be a bit irritated at the question. Had the reason behind their constant conflict have not been clear?

In a sudden movement, Yixing sits up and reaches across the table, pulling the hybrid forward with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Their lips meet and Junmyeon’s eyes fly open; Yixing stares right back into the chocolate brown orbs, brows a bit furrowed. Yifan instantly shoots up and forces the two apart.

“What do you think you’re doing, Yixing!” Yifan irately spits out. Yixing only smirks mockingly in response. Blood boiling, the eldest out of the trio yanks the frozen catboy closer by the woolen fabric of his sweater and roughly smashes his lips against the other’s. Snapping out of his trance, Junmyeon smacks Yifan’s chest, effectively halting the taller. Hastily retreating, Yifan sheepishly apologizes for the uncalled treatment. Junmyeon simply blinks, having come to a realization.

“You guys are fighting… over me?”

“Well, yes…” Yifan replies.

Briskly walking around the table and grabbing both of his hyung’s wrists, he drags them to his bedroom. Determined to quell their conflict, he decides that showing the two how much he loves the both of them will be the most effective method.

 

 

 

Moans and grunts echo throughout the walls of the room along with the obscene sounds of slapping skin and wet slurps. Junmyeon's arms tremble as he struggles to support his body with the tingling pleasure resonating throughout. Yifan relentlessly slams into him, forcing Yixing's cock deeper down his throat. Yixing moans at the sensation, the tip of his member making contact with the back of the younger's cavern.

Gripping the idol's muscular thighs, the hybrid forces his mouth down further, nosing the faint patch of pubic hair at the base of the throbbing length. A hand runs through his silky locks before grasping them, and Yixing starts to vigorously fuck his mouth. Tears gather at the corner of Junmyeon's eyes as he whimpers around the member. Looking up through his lashes, he sees Yixing's vision trained on his every movement and reaction with lidded eyes clouded with lust. Junmyeon shudders under his gaze and whines around the idol's cock once more, Yixing's thighs tensing under his fingertips.

"Fuck, Junmyeon. Why is such an innocent kitty like you so fucking good at this?"

The catboy just hollows his cheeks in response.

Demanding some attention, Yifan angles his thrusts, purposefully aiming for a specific spot within Junmyeon's tight walls. The younger cries out sharply all of a sudden- the wanton noise muffled by the dick between his lips- as his body arches into soft sheets. With the reaction, Yifan knows he's hit the bundle of nerves he'd been searching for, and he continues to attack it, causing Junmyeon to increase the volume of his mewls and to dig his nails deeper into the Yixing's flesh. His limbs quiver even more than before, and soon they give way; his upper half is only supported by Yixing's hand in his hair and his lower half held up by Yifan's gigantic hands splayed out on his hips.

Pressing his chest to Junmyeon's back, the eldest nibbles on the hybrids ear, whispering "You're such a lovely kitten, aren't you? Taking my huge cock so well like this." The smaller simply sobs.

Leaning back, Yifan spends a moment to admire the rim of the cat boy's asshole stretched around the humongous girth of his length. Wiggling his hips impatiently, Junmyeon silently begs for the other to keep on ramming into him, and Yifan happily obliges.

The youngest begins to feel his climax building up, the pressure up his ass and down his throat sending euphoria through every cell in his being. Every sound, movement, and touch are multiplied tenfold as Junmyeon approaches his tipping point. With one last shove down both ends, Junmyeon comes with a strangled sob. At the devastating sight, Yixing shoots his load deep into the smaller's cavern with a groan; the kitten swallows obediently.

Soon after, with Junmyeon's walls clenching even tighter than before around his shaft, Yifan empties his seed into the kitten as well. He manages to pull out, watching the white fluid drip out of Junmyeon's gaping, fluttering hole and onto milky white thighs, despite the vice-like grip around his dick. He nearly hardens again at the arousing image.

Though he doesn't want to leave the youngest's side after such an intimate act, he knows he needs to clean the other up before he starts to grumble, so he reluctantly gets up to go get a wet rag. Yifan would rather Yixing do it so he could get his deserved post-sex cuddles, but with the way Yixing currently had his arms wrapped around Junmyeon, he knew that wouldn't be happening either. With an indignant mumble, Yifan twists the knob and steps into the hall, shutting the door quietly on his way out.

 

 

(Once the door clicks shut at the leader's departure, Yixing decides to take advantage of this opportunity. Lying on his side along with the hybrid, the idol huskily asks, "Wanna go for another round?" Pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of the kitten's neck, he anticipates a reply.

Junmyeon hazily hums in agreement, not exactly sure of what he is agreeing to. He can't say he regrets it though as he feels something prodding at his puckered rim from behind and pushing in. Lifting his right knee up to his chest and throwing his head back onto Yixing's shoulder, he trembles from oversensitivity and moans brokenly as he's fucked into once again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Did it make up for the lack up updates? ;A; Sorry guys, I'm really bad at keeping a consistent update schedule. T-T I'll probably edit the foreword later too so it just says "updates whenever". ;; So this is unedited NC-17(?) pwp for you all on behalf of BookwormRina. Thank you for the request! Hopefully my smexy time writing skills are up to par. > 3 >
> 
> Thank you to CuddlingJihan, Hysenk, aspiringdrugaddictt, and all the guests who left kudos! Huge thank you to violaistmia (I forgot to thank you earlier for this T_T) and Hysenk who bookmarked as well!~ Continue to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment guys! Always much appreciated~ :D


	16. fifteen: first impressions (hello, exo-m!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon meets EXO-M for the first time.

The members of EXO-M gather around the entryway curiously as their manager escorts a petite, cute-looking catboy into the dorm. The newcomer’s ears twitch nervously as he cautiously peeks around at the unfamiliar environment.

“Alright boys, I’m sure you’ve been anticipating the new arrival for a while now, right?”

The manager shuts the door gingerly behind him and urges the hybrid forward.

“Introduce yourselves, everyone. I’m sure you’ve heard enough from EXO-K about how this arrangement is going to work out, so I’ll be getting on my way now. Yifan, I’ll be e-mailing you an updated schedule breakdown of the next month sometime later on this evening, so be on the lookout for that. See you guys tomorrow.”

All the idols bow as their manager makes his exit with a wave of farewell. When he’s gone, Luhan immediately steps forward and lifts up the kitten’s chin, eyes sparkling a bit as he smirks with mischief.

“Aw, he’s so pretty! Perfect harem material!” The elder male flamboyantly gestures to the younger’s face as if presenting him to the rest of the members.

Innocently cocking his head to the side, the catboy inquires, “What’s a ‘harem’?”

Leaning against the wall and cracking his neck and knuckles, Luhan takes a deep breath, grin playing on his face.

“Well, if you really want to know, back in the old days, before monogamy-”

“Ooookay, Luhan, I don’t think Junmyeon wants to be lectured on history right now. It is Junmyeon, right? I’m Xiumin.”

The addressed nods in affirmation. “Yes, I’m Junmyeon! Nice to meet you, master!”

Xiumin starts coughing in surprise, much to Luhan’s amusement. Some of the other members react in a similar manner, not used to hearing such a word in a normal situation.

“Hohoho! We’re getting kinky now, aren’t we little kitty? Well, this is going to be fun~”  Luhan licks his lips suggestively and cheekily wiggles his eyebrows. The hybrid only blinks confusedly.

“What’s ‘kinky’?”

“Alright, enough of that Luhan. Everyone, let’s introduce ourselves! We may know who Junmyeon is, but he doesn’t know who we are,” Xiumin announces. “As I’ve already said, I’m Xiumin. Feel free to call me Min-hyung. I’d… prefer if you didn’t refer to me as master.”

Luhan grabs Junmyeon’s hand and shakes it eagerly, bending down a bit to meet the other’s eye level.

“I’m Luhan, as you _may_ have heard,” he begins while sending a look towards Xiumin’s general direction. The shorter male simply rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I’m always here to help for a cutie like you. If you need me for _anything_ at all, just call me daddy.” He finishes off the sentence with an exaggerated wink, and the oldest of the members simply drags him away in exasperation.

When the pair leaves, a kitten-lipped man steps forward to shake Junmyeon's hand.

“Well, that was interesting, wasn’t it, kit? My name is Jongdae. Jongdae-hyung is preferable, but I do like nicknames.” He flashes the smaller with a bright smile, and the catboy finds himself reciprocating the gesture unconsciously.

After the quick exchange, a tall, tanned male rapidly comes towards Junmyeon and pulls him into an embrace, beginning to sway as if ballroom dancing.

"My name is Zitao, but you can call me Tao or Taozi or Tao-hyung or Tao-ge," he eagerly begins to explain prior to turning his head around, looking pointedly at the other members.

"He's mine guys."

Jongdae snickers, the action hidden behind his hand. Zitao sticks his tongue out at the elder and releases the hybrid from his hold.

There are two idols left to introduce themselves, and one of them approaches Junmyeon on his own, dimple carved into his handsome face.

“I’m Yixing. Yixing-hyung, Yixing-gege, Xingxing, whatever you’d like to call me is okay with me.”

Junmyeon nods and turns to the last person he has yet to learn the name of. However, at the first sight of the towering man, the petite male freezes. An intimidating aura emanates from the idol, his thick brows furrowed a bit as if he were in a perpetual state of angry. His menacing stature and lack of words certainly didn’t help with his overall first impression either. Junmyeon hesitates a bit, audibly gulping. In the end, he can’t gather up the courage to speak to the tall stranger, and the other doesn’t seem to want to take the initiative either, so the younger simply scurries away to where he thinks Xiumin and Luhan went. Maybe they can show him to his room.

Left behind, Jongdae, Zitao, and Yixing both glance up at Yifan with smirks adorning their faces.

“Cat got your tongue?” Yixing taunts. Yifan’s face colors pink as he mumbles to himself.

“He’s really pretty…”

 

 

 

(The leader eventually musters up enough bravery to finally speak to Junmyeon the next day, and the previous concerns the kitty once had about the idol dissipate with one gummy smile.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what I'm writing. DX (edited because I FoRGot ZiTaO?! OMG GUYS, LIKE, WHAT KIND OF FAN AM I. TAT So anyway, added him in, and the next drabble is a sort of an apology drabble for my mistake ;u;) Written while half-asleep, so some stuff might not make sense. It might not even be interesting! Anyway, thank you Ghad20 for another cute request, although I deviated a lot from what the prompt was. Sorry about that. > \- < Even though it's a pretty far cry for what you asked for, hopefully it's satisfactory? .u.;
> 
> Thank you to ah130813 and all the guests who left kudos! Continue to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment guys, they're always something I look forward to. :)


	17. sixteen: actor kitty (no, you can't kiss him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is filming a romance movie about a catboy and a CEO. Zitao is there to support him (and gets in the way).

Junmyeon- no, Daeyoung- looks up into Jisoo’s- no, Dongjun’s eyes. His trembling hands tentatively grab the ones across from them, slipping in a note filled with handwriting that doesn’t even belong to him but carries Daeyoung’s heartfelt message anyway.

“Thank you…” A pause in which the catboy glances down for a second, blinking away sparkling tears and inhaling shakily. His ears droop and his tail wraps around Dongjun’s wrist as he brings his savior’s hands up to his cheek. Tilting his head slightly and glancing up once again, he tries his best to smile brightly but can only offer a wobbly grin.

“Thank you… for everything.” A soft breath and a release of the wrist. The CEO’s arm falls limply to his side as he blankly stares ahead, barely registering what was currently happening.

“And… I’m sorry. For everything. You were such a kind owner, and I’m so grateful, Dongjun-hyu-” He stops himself, catching his mistake. “-ssi, so, so grateful that you cared, but I can’t-” Daeyoung’s breathing increases in pace and his voice begins to crack, distress apparent by the form of his brows and the twist of his lips.

“I just can’t-” The smaller’s eyes nervously flit around as he clenches his fists and bites his lip. “I- I should leave now. Goodbye.”

Hastily stepping back, Daeyoung trips and falls, a clear thud resonating throughout the posh apartment. Tears begin to spill, rolling down his cheeks as he desperately wipes them away and scoots further back. He can’t even bear to lift his head up anymore. Out. He needs to get out. But before he can even get up on his feet, a large hand wraps around his forearm, pulling him into Dongjun’s warm, enveloping frame.

“I’m sorry, Daeyoung.”

“Let me go!”

“I’m so sorry, Daeyong.”

“Just let me go, Dongjun!”

Suddenly, long fingers grab Daeyoung's chin and angle his face up. Under the moonlight, he is breathtaking, silver orbs glistening with droplets, pale skin shimmering with rays, lips reddened with chewing. His ears twitch once in fear while the CEO leans forward, initiating a kiss. However, contact isn’t made and the scene is ruined as an obnoxious fit of coughs echoes throughout the set.

 

 

 

“Cut!” the director yells out irritatedly. This has been the fifth time the shooting has been interrupted because a certain _someone_ wasn’t very pleased with this kiss scene. Sending a glare towards a corner of the set littered with equipment and staff, the director pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Zitao-ssi, please refrain from disrupting the filming anymore.”

“I just needed to cough, sir, sorry. My throat was really itchy.” The tanned male scratches at his throat in emphasis and gives a half-hearted, insincere smile of apology. He really isn’t sorry because Junmyeon should only be kissing  _him_ preferably. He still has to share with the rest of the EXO members, though, so him and the rest of EXO.

Either way, he was only here to see Junmyeon in his first acting gig; the catboy had been so excited for the past few days now that he had the opportunity to “be as cool and handsome and talented as his hyungs”. A part of Zitao wondered if having an acting career was a part of what Junmyeon was here to do, but as long as the younger was happy, he guessed it didn’t really matter. In a sense, Junmyeon _was_ a celebrity under the management of SM Entertainment. Probably the first hybrid/pet celebrity, but one nonetheless. He was told that this was only a one-time thing, though- just a promotion of Junmyeon and a message to all those out there that everyone in the EXO family has talent of the highest caliber.

The man with the megaphone in his hand adjusts his glasses and exhales deeply, hopping off of his director’s chair.

“I think that’s enough for today. Thank you for your hard work, Jisoo-ssi, Junmyeon-ssi.”

Both the actors bow.

“Thank you as well, Director Jeon!” the catboy chirps happily, the despairing facade he had been wearing before now long gone. He then goes around to show his gratitude to all the staff members on hand with quick bows and adorable smiles. All the women coo and the men are enamored. Finally, the hybrid skips off to Zitao and beams proudly.

“I didn’t good today, didn’t I hyung?”

The Chinese male ruffles the other’s hair, grinning widely.

“You were perfect, the absolute best! I’m so lucky to have such a talented kitty like you, and I'm not just saying that. I mean, look at you! The silver contacts look _super_ cool as well."

Junmyeon relishes in the praise, purring contentedly. Zitao would have pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and rained pecks down on the other’s face if he could, but he couldn’t afford any rumors spreading and tainting his reputation as a celebrity. His fans would surely be pissed and make a fuss if he got too close to anyone that wasn’t them or Yifan. (Honestly, he doesn’t know how ‘Taoris’ became such a popular thing; Yifan is an idiot that he could never imagine being in a relationship with.)

“I’m just like Kyungsoo-hyung now, right? He’s such a good actor and I want to be one too!”

Zitao’s smile falters a bit. He wonders if the life of a star is fit for someone so precious like Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the apology drabble! If you don't know what I'm referring to, I forgot to add in Zitao to the last chapter (I edited it now if you want to go back and read the updated version or something) and I'm a horrible fan. T^T Anyway, wrote this super quickly, so it doesn't make sense and is unedited, ew. Honestly, I partially wrote this for my own guilty pleasure as well because I wanted Junmyeon to act in this AU and I kind of ship him and Jisoo (the actor from One Way Trip). This whole situation is kind of a stretch too, lol. T-T Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed? :D
> 
> Thank you to Sasymandy and all the guests who left kudos ! You know the drill. ;o


	18. seventeen: what is that? (kitten's play) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon has a playdate with BTS's catboy, Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Handsome catboys making out, curious Junmyeon, sexy Taehyung, pervert Namjoon, some cussing ^ o ^

Baekhyun drops his kitten off at BTS’s dorm like he has been doing for the past few days, smile on his face as he waves from the street. The catboy happily waves back from the entryway of the brick building, another catboy leaping up to hang off of his back, arms wrapping around the pale column of his neck. Laughing at his companion’s antics, Junmyeon drags his Taetae-hyung inside. Namjoon shuts the door behind the pair after waving farewell to Baekhyun, reassuring grin on his face. When they’re gone, the man on the street sighs as he slips into the black van’s passenger seat and buckles up. The idol can’t shake the feeling that something… bad(?) will happen today.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he’s happy that both his hybrid lookalike and his kitten are getting along well, but Taehyung’s always been known to be a bit… eccentric at times. And for some reason, it doesn't appear as if he's showed that side to his kitten yet. _Whatever. Junmyeon's been over several times already, what’ll make this time any different?_

 

 

“Where are all the other BTS hyungs?”

Junmyeon peeks around the living room curiously as if expecting the entire group to pop out any moment with their boisterous laughter and banter. Though a bit overbearing at times, he really does enjoy all of his BTS hyungs’ company; he’d probably consider them second best to his EXO hyungs. Disappointingly, though, the only thing he sees is Namjoon walking past him and flopping onto the couch, phone in hand.

On the first day, the leader had been stuck to Junmyeon’s side for the length of his stay, ensuring that Taehyung didn’t do anything to traumatize the guest. However, after a few days of supervision and lack of any suspicious activity on his catboy’s part, Namjoon decided that he could trust Taehyung enough to be alone with the younger hybrid. For a brief moment, he glances up from the glowing screen and spots Junmyeon being dragged off by Taehyung to the elder’s room. A click of the door opening and closing resonates throughout the hall.

He has nothing to worry about, right?

 

 

 

“Nope, all the other members are out with their own individual missions. It’s only me, you, and Agent Namjoon here today.”

Taehyung’s face twists into a mischievous expression that is decidedly unattractive but charming in a way that only Taehyung can pull off. Tugging the Junmyeon closer, the taller whispers into the shorter’s ear. He fixes his gaze on the blonde lounging on the couch, eyebrows wiggling.

“That’s why I have a _really_ good idea for today. Come on.”

Stumbling a bit, the black-haired boy lets himself be whisked away, staring ahead at the bobbing head of caramel before him.

 

 

 

Taehyung pulls the door shut, its closing click audible in the quiet of the space. Immediately, he leaps onto his bed, bouncing a bit as he lays on his back. He grabs Junmyeon’s thin wrist and tugs him down as well, the younger letting out a startled squeak as he falls face down. Swatting his raven tail indignantly at the elder, the younger whines at the treatment.

“Taetae-hyuuuung~”

The offender simply grins cheekily as he pokes Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey- you have to face me so I can tell you my brilliant plan for today!”

Junmyeon grumbles a bit as he repositions himself to face Taehyung. He attempts to appear indifferent to what the brown-haired catboy is going to say, but his twitching ears give him away. Laying on his side, Taehyung resists the urge to coo.

“Okay, okay. So, here is what I was thinking. It’s _totally_ genius; you will not believe what my beautiful brain has cooked up for us.”

Junmyeon hums a bit too eagerly in response, and his eyes widen a bit at the realization of that fact. Quickly, he slips on his mask of disinterest once again. Taehyung leans in closer to the smaller for emphasis, smirking as he stage-whispers, “Mission Impossible: Prank Blonde Lizard-man.”

However, Junmyeon doesn’t reply to the strange comment as his wandering eyes catch sight of a strange mark at the base of hyung’s neck, blooming red across tanned skin. It looks a lot like a bruise, much to the younger’s horror, and it appears to be quite painful as well. He suddenly jumps up from the bed and starts to scour the rest of Taehyung’s body with his eyes for more conspicuous red splotches. After seeing that there are no more, he grabs the elder’s hands and worriedly looks into his dark brown orbs.

“Taetae-hyung! What happened?! The BTS hyungs aren’t hurting you, right? Right?!”

When it dawns upon him what Junmyeon was referring to, Taehyung guffaws. While calming himself down, he sits up, gingerly pulling his hands out of the other’s hold. Junmyeon tilts his head in confusion. At the precious sight, Taehyung beams and cradles the younger’s head to his chest, petting silky black locks. The actions only puzzle the tiny catboy even more, but he purrs in appreciation of the attention despite that.

“Ah~ You’re so cute, Agent Junnie-ah! You don’t have to worry about me, Agent Taetae is absolutely fine!”

Craning his head up, chin resting on the taller’s sternum with ears flicking about, Junmyeon gestures to the red blemish on Taehyung’s neck.

“Then what’s that, hyung?”

The brunette ponders a bit, unsure of how to answer. Innocence is a valuable thing, and he didn’t want to take it away from his dongsaeng just yet.

“It’s…” he tentatively begins, “it’s a longer form of kissing, I guess. But it’s nothing to worry about, Junnie-ah! It’s completely irrelevant to our current mission.”

At that, Junmyeon pouts. How come his EXO hyungs haven’t told him about this? All they give him is pecks on the forehead or on his cheeks. Why won’t they give him longer kisses? _Maybe… they don’t love me enough to give me longer kisses._

“I… I don’t think my EXO hyungs love me- they never give me longer kisses! You’re so lucky, Taetae-hyung, BTS hyungs must love you a lot.”

“I’m sure your hyungs also love you a ton- probably two whole tons, or maybe even three- and they just have their own ways of showing it. It’s kind of like how a square is a rectangle but not all rectangles are squares!”

Junmyeon doesn’t quite understand what Taehyung is trying to say, but the reassurance is nice all the same.

“Hm… hyung?”

“Yes, agent?”

Avoiding the brunette’s gaze, the raven blushes a bit, picking at the soft cloth of the taller’s shirt.

“C-can you teach me how to give one of those… longer kisses?”

Embarrassed at what he’s asking for, the smaller proceeds to ramble, burying his face into the other’s chest.

“I mean, I just love them a lot, you know? And what better way to show them than through longer kisses! It’s nothing weird or anything, I mean-”

Albeit somewhat reluctantly, Taehyung agrees. His dongsaeng is just too adorable, and who is he to say no to such a cute creature?

“Yeah, sure. I’ll do it. An agent... must be skilled in all arts, after all.”

“R-really?”

Junmyeon’s eyes stare up in surprise. Taehyung simply sports his endearing rectangular grin.

“You really want to learn this, though, right? Making you uncomfortable will probably get me a scolding from Lizard-man.”

The younger nods fervently. “Yes!”

Squishing the raven’s cheeks, Taehyung gives an encouraging eye smile.

“Alright, well, so there are several things that lead up to these,” he gestures to his hickey, “longer kisses. Of course, one of them being, well, kissing. Copy that?”

“Copy.”

Taehyung points to his mouth. “Okay, so, have you ever kissed someone on the here before?”

“Um… yes. It was one time during my training at the lab, we had to learn how to kiss.”

“That’s good! You at least have some experience in this field, but you’re still a rookie. I guess we’ll just start our lesson with that.”

Junmyeon’s face flushes a little. Now that he thinks about it, he can’t even remember the hybrid he had his first kiss with. It was merely a partner exercise that everyone in the class had to do; maybe he shouldn’t consider it his first. He doesn’t know. As of now, however, that had been his only kiss. (Well, not anymore after this.)

 

 

 

After a bit of shifting around, Junmyeon is perched on Taehyung’s lap, legs straddling Taehyung’s. Beautifully sculpted hands caress his cheeks and Junmyeon blinks rapidly, pink still prominent across his milky skin.

“Ready?”

The raven nods, eyelids fluttering shut as Taehyung leans in.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” he whispers against Junmyeon’s skin, rich voice sending shivers down the younger’s spine. One hand settles at the back of Junmyeon’s neck, urging him forward until they meet in the middle; the other dances along Junmyeon’s side.

It begins as gentle presses of the lips, fingers kneading through ebony locks and pale hands clutching at a black t-shirt. Suddenly, there’s the introduction of something slick and wet and prodding, seeking entrance. This sends Junmyeon into a minor panic because _what was Taetae-hyung doing with his tongue?! Is this a part of kissing?_

“Junnie-ah, calm down,” Taehyung murmurs, pressing his forehead against his dongsaeng’s, breath ghosting above his glistening lips. His white-tipped tail wraps around the shorter’s waist, reassuring in its presence. “Let me take the reigns; I’ll instruct you well.” Junmyeon feebly squeaks out an “okay”.

Given the opportunity, Taehyung immediately swoops in and thrusts his tongue into Junmyeon mouth. At the intrusion, the raven softly purrs, the unfamiliar sensation clouding his thought. All he can focus on is how Taehyung’s pink muscle skillfully wraps around his and how the potent smell of Taehyung’s woody cologne makes him… excited.

Being a quick learner, Junmyeon imitates his hyung’s actions, earning him a satisfied groan in return. Bites a nibbles at his bottom lip cause high-pitched whimpers to escape his throat. He mindlessly rolls his hips down, and Taehyung’s rhythm is thrown off. A switch seems to have gone off in the elder, his long-lashed eyes dangerously darkening and the hesitance he had held before promptly vanishing. The taste of strawberry chapstick lingers on Junmyeon’s tastebuds and he just knows that he wants _more, more, more._

Smirking amusedly, the brunette mumbles, “Getting ahead of ourselves now, are we?”

Only a needy whine answers his question.

“Shh… an agent always has to be quiet when executing a mission. We don’t want anyone else to hear what a naughty kitty you are, yes?”

A quiet, broken cry.

“Anyway, I think we can move on to the ‘longer kisses’ now.”

Taehyung noses at the juncture of Junmyeon’s bared shoulder and neck, swiftly biting down once and licking over the area. He can certainly appreciate the loose navy sweater the other has on right now, a stark contrast against milky canvas that anyone could drink in. The delectable fruity scent of Junmyeon’s lotion also becomes apparent at such a distance.

“The first thing you should know is that these ‘longer kisses’ are called hickies.”

Nipping again at unmarred skin, Taehyung relishes in the choked purrs, moans, whines, and whimpers that Junmyeon so readily offers. Each ministration sends a tingly warmth throughout the younger’s body.

Leaning back for a second, Taehyung admires his handiwork, tracing it with a finger. Vision trained on Junmyeon, he asks, “So, are you ready to do it yourself, agent?” Unfocused eyes look down at the elder and Junmyeon runs his tongue over his swollen lips.

“O-okay. I’ll try to do it well like you did.” Junmyeon faintly says. Taehyung groans as the younger begins to work his own magic on sharp collarbones. He hopes Namjoon hasn’t gotten suspicious at the lack of his crazy antics yet. Getting caught in this situation… well. Who knows. For now, he’ll let himself get swept up in his desires.

 

 

(The blonde sits outside of the door, stunned at what he has just borne witness to. Worrying noises had been coming from Taehyung's room, so he had just opened it a crack to check up on the pair and…

_Junmyeon… and Taehyung... Baekhyun’s gonna absolutely murder me for this, fuck._

However, despite his scrambled thoughts and building anxiety, he couldn’t help but feel... aroused. Catboy on catboy action in real life was better than any sort of hardcore porn he could have found online.

_You know what, fuck it._ If fate decided to give him this golden opportunity, he might as well make the most of it.)

 

 

Baekhyun is welcomed at the entrance by a clingy and affectionate hybrid that won't stop assaulting his lips with their own. This bewilders the idol because _what happened to my precious, innocent kitten?!_ As if sensing Baekhyun's inner turmoil, Junmyeon immediately retracts himself. The movement provokes an intense sense of guilt within Baekhyun because _Junmyeon is making that one sad puppy- er, kitty face again_ \- and it's almost as if he had just crushed the younger's fragile heart with his bare hands. He looks up at Namjoon who loiters in the entryway, an unusual aura surrounding him. Taehyung is also abnormally sheepish and cowering behind BTS's leader.

"Namjoon-ah... did something happen?"

Nervous chuckles fills the atmosphere.

"Ah, yeah, about that. Um, well, stuff happened... you should probably get used to a really touchy Junmyeon for the next few days. I'm sure most of your members won't mind but... the change may be... scarily drastic to some."

Baekhyun sets a firm hand on the taller's shoulder. "Namjoon, you're really a great friend: incredibly smart, talented, kind and all these other things, but how did you mess up now?!" The singer half-screeches the last few words prior to clearing his throat and recomposing himself. "Don't tell me your tendency to break things works on hybrids as well."

The rapper struggles to smile convincingly. Smooth talk is not something he can do.

 

 

 

(When the singer brings back Junmyeon to the EXO dorm without a proper response from Namjoon, he soon discovers that what his friend had warned him about was entirely correct. Junmyeon just won't. stop. kissing. each. and. every. single. member.

 

Baekhyun isn't sure if he's thankful or resentful for whatever happened behind those walls of the BTS dorm. Either way, Kyungsoo is absolutely terrified of this new Junmyeon, so he has to figure that whole ordeal out. Without a doubt, he's got his work cut out for him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing off the surface of the earth for like, a week. D: School is a cruel thing. T-T Anyway, here's a super long, unedited one-shot chapter as compensation. I hope it's enough? Idk, it's probably not too good. Half dead + hungry = not quality writing. (Although my writing isn't even that good in the first place, lol, what am I talking about) Thank you curlynomad for the fun request! I kind of liked writing this crossover; I may do more in the future. *_* It's probably not exacting what you're looking for since the kissing-spree ending is kind of just mentioned and not really in there, but I hope it satisfies either way. :3
> 
> You guys may have some questions too, like, "How far did Junmyeon and Taehyung go?" and "What did Namjoon do?" Well, I'm leaving that up to your imagination, hehe. ;D
> 
> Thank you to all you new kudo-ers(?): sinammonroll and all you wonderful guests! As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are always loved. ❤


	19. eighteen: plushie problem (lucky rabbit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon has an obsession with his stuffed rabbit, Bunmyeon, who is in serious need of a clean.

Junmyeon buries himself in a mountain of blankets, curling up protectively around Bunmyeon, his kawaii rabbit plushie. He makes sure he’s pressed up to the corner of his room furthest away from the door,

“Come on, Jun-ah. We need to clean Bunmyeon; he’s dirty.” Minseok says from the doorway. At his first step inside, Junmyeon nestles himself deeper into the small space, squishing up against the walls uncomfortably. The elder doesn’t try to take another step in.

With an exasperated sigh, Minseok pleads, “Jun-ah, won’t you be a good kitty and just let me wash Bunmyeon?”

A hostile hiss is the only response he gets. Minseok pinches the bridge of his nose. Right now, he’s just too worn out to deal with a stubborn catboy. Instead, he’ll just get the one responsible for this predicament to deal with it. (Usually, he would be a responsible hyung and take care of the situation, but not after what he’d gone through today. He might end up lashing out if this goes on any longer, and nobody wants that.)

 

 

 

Yifan enters the room nervously. He’d been called here by Minseok a few moments ago… had he done something wrong? Perhaps so, because all he can see right now is an aggressive kitten baring his teeth in the corner, engulfed by blankets and surrounded by pillows.  His ears are folded back and his tail is, in all likelihood, bristled under the quilts. (Although the kitten is probably wearing his most intimidating face, it’s painfully adorable, if anything.)  However, the thing that stands out most from the image is the muddied and stained bunny plushie he grips tightly in his hands.

Honestly, Yifan didn’t mean any harm in gifting the younger the stuffed animal. Everyone else had one, and it was agreed, once the catboy started to whine about it incessantly, that he should get one of his own as well. Of course, the responsibility of the purchase fell on the leader, and he made sure to do his research and made sure to only get the absolute best for their kitten. It had been received well- Junmyeon fell in love with it at first sight- but as the days went on it was clear that the hybrid was... obsessed with the plaything.

He, quite literally, took it everywhere with him; it was net to his side at all times- even in the bathroom! That often meant taking it out to the nearby park as well where it accumulated all sorts of dirt and grime from play. Bunmyeon, frankly, looked like a disaster at the moment. It was almost as if were a century-old artifact rather than a few-weeks-old plush.

 

 

 

“Junmyeon-ah?” Yifan tentatively murmurs. Junmyeon simply hisses once again. The elder forces himself to put on his authoritative leader persona; perhaps that would be more convincing.

“Junmyeon. I’d recommend that you voluntarily give up your toy right now; you’re acting like a spoiled child. All we need to do is clean it; Bunmyeon will be fine when we’re done. In fact, he’ll probably look better! Nothing bad will happen.”

The kitty doesn’t look too persuaded, hugging the rabbit closer to his chest.

“Junmyeon. Don’t make me come over there and take it from you.”

At first, he doesn’t move an inch, but as Yifan approaches him and crawls onto the bed, Junmyeon squeals and tries to escape. His fortress of blankets and pillows betrays him, however, effectively trapping him within its clasp. The idol easily grips the other’s wrists with one hand and pulls the toy away with the other. The catboy immediately begins to whine and cry, fat blobs of tears running down his face. Flustered, Yifan finds himself unsure of what to do next as a feeling of guilt settles in his gut.

“Y-yifan-hyung i-is so m-mean! Y-you hurt m-me!”

His heart starts to clench painfully- as if Junmyeon somehow wrapped his hand around the beating organ and squeezed as hard as he could with every tear he let fall. For now, Bunmyeon could be forgotten about; this was all kind of trivial anyway, and the rough treatment was unnecessary. Putting the bunny down, Yifan wraps his arms around the smaller, embracing him.

“I’m such an idiot. Sorry, Junmyeon-ah, you didn’t deserve that... Will you forgive me?”

Indignantly, the catboy replies, “You’re r-right. I-I didn’t des-erve that.” Even so, despite the lack of explicit pardon, Junmyeon hesitantly returns the hug, tiny fingers clenching the white fabric of Yifan’s t-shirt. A small smile makes its way onto the idol’s lips.

“Will you let me wash Bunmyeon though? It’s for his own good; you don’t want him to die of…uh,  filthiness, do you?”

The younger’s body stiffen at those words.

“He’ll… die?”

Of course, nothing of the sort would actually happen when the thing was never alive in the first place, but to appeal to a mind much like a young child’s, the mention of death seems to be pretty compelling. Yifan continues to roll with it.

“Yup. He’ll die of… um, fithi-osis. You don’t want that, do you?”

Junmyeon furiously shakes his head no.

“Y-you can wash him! Just save him, Yifan-hyung! I-I don’t want him to die!” the hybrid cries.

“Of course, of course.” Internally, Yifan cheers for his victory.

 

 

 

(When Junmyeon receives Bunmyeon back all spick and span, he’s clearly elated. One wouldn't have been able to tell that he had so adamantly refused the plaything's cleansing only a few hours before.

The once grayish-brown fur of the stuffed animal is now restored to it’s original pristine white, and the purple lining on its paws and ears is practically flawless as well. Only the violet bowtie seems to have maintained any permanent damage, but it’s mostly unnoticeable.

For the rest of the week, the young kitty won’t stop showing off a clean Bunmyeon to all the EXO-M members, and they all can’t help but coo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ChiaToma for the cute request! I hope it met your expectations! :D I honestly couldn't think of anything for the plushie, so I just made it a bunny named Bunmyeon. It's a stupid pun, but I thought it was pretty fitting. X3
> 
> Anyway, thank you to kaveri1 and all the guests who left kudos! I nearly forgot to do this again, but thank you to rage0ng, Airalia, EliseNightray, and Hang_ulinthere for bookmarking this fic. As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much loved~


	20. nineteen: real coffee is bitter (but kisses are always sweet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok brews some coffee for Junmyeon.

The coffee finishes dripping into a white porcelain cup, tiny wisps of steam rising from it and disappearing into the air. Junmyeon observes eagerly, fascinated by the whole process. Removing his arm from around the younger’s waist, Xiumin picks up the mug with grace.

“And that’s how you make coffee like a barista.”

The hybrid claps energetically, small mouth open in awe. Seeing this new side of Xiumin is captivating, and admittedly, his barista persona is really attractive. (Junmyeon thinks his hyung looks really handsome in a black apron and tight-fitting dress shirt.)

“Can I try some?” the younger asks, eyes sparkling and expression hopeful. The elder hesitates a bit because the coffee he had just brewed was black. Black meant bitter. Junmyeon didn’t like bitter. However, who is he to say no to that adorable face? Honestly, no one could resist a puppy-eyed Junmyeon.

Making sure to blow on it a few times to cool it, Xiumin hands over the drink. Junmyeon enthusiastically squeals a “thank you” and hastily takes a sip. Almost instantaneously, his face scrunches up into one of disgust, and Xiumin would laugh if it wouldn’t incur the wrath of an indignant catboy. The raven sticks his tongue out and tries to wipe off the taste with the back of his hand.

“It’s so bitter! It’s nothing like the special coffee you make at home. That one is sweet and delicious; this one is bleh!”

“That’s because the one at home has a lot of sugar put into it; what you just had is real coffee.”

Junmyeon pouts and forces the cup back into Xiumin’s hands.

“Well I don’t care if it’s real coffee or not, I just want the sweet coffee. That’s the good coffee.”

At the adorable expression, Xiumin finds that he can’t hold himself back. In a split second, the elder swoops in to steal a peck on the hybrid’s lips and lick, smiling as he pulls away just as quickly. Even though the taste that lingers is a bit bitter, the kiss was nothing but sweet.

“I love you, Jun-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is actually one part of a request that will have many parts after this. As for why, it because it entailed have individual situations with each member, but each situation I wrote was around 300-500+ words. That would have meant that this chapter would've been pretty much double the length of Chap. Seventeen, which was already excessively long. Therefore, I'm spitting it, and for the next few days I'll be uploading multiple drabbles a day! Woo~! Anyway, thanks to jeongyawn for the amazing request! If you guys would like some context as to why there are individual scenarios, the prompt was essentially a follow-up of Chap. Five, where Suho gets jealous of Chen. ^_^ Everyone works to show their love for the kitty, hence the separate scenes.
> 
> Thank you to kimxiumindaddy, chaibunn, and all the guests who left kudos! Kudos, bookmarks, and comment are adored~


	21. twenty: soccer star (among blades of grass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan teaches Junmyeon some soccer skills.

“Am I doing it good, Luhan-hyung?” Junmyeon shouts as he attempts to dribble the ball down the field. He lifts his head up to see Luhan on the side, grinning widely and holding two thumbs up. The raven grins back brightly before returning the entirety of his attention to the soccer ball at his feet.

His brows furrow and his tongue peeks out from his lips, creating the charming face that he always makes when he’s in deep concentration. The steps he takes are quite slow and deliberate as he makes sure that he keeps the toy under control at all times; his arms are bent cutely in front of his chest.

All of a sudden, a pair of feet invade his vision and easily snatch the sphere away from him. When he looks up, Luhan is ahead of him, turned around and waving as he jogs away with the ball. Mockingly, he pulls at the bottom of his right eye and pokes out his tongue.

“Hey!” Junmyeon cries out prior to taking chase at full speed.

Despite his lack of skill in dribbling, he certainly is a swift runner (being part cat and all), so he effortlessly catches up to his pretty hyung and tackles him.  Propped up by his arms, the raven gazes down at Luhan lying in the grass below him.

“You’re so mean Luhan-hyung! So as punishment-” Junmyeon smirks, “- I’m going to tickle you.”

“Oh really now?” the taller taunts.

“I have you trapped! You have nowhere to go!” Junmyeon proudly exclaims, tail swishing and ears perked up.

“I don’t think so~ In fact, don't I have the upper hand here, sweetheart?”

Before he can react, Luhan manages the flip him over, now the one hovering above the other.

“No fair~” Junmyeon whines, attempting to push at his hyung’s chest and topple him. Luhan, however, is pretty firmly built and won’t budge an inch.

Smiling smugly, the elder suggests, “Why don’t we do something a little _frisky_?” He wedges a knee in between the younger’s legs, and Junmyeon blushes furiously.

“W-what about teaching me soccer?”

“Hm… we can always do that later. How about we start a new lesson on…”

He pauses for suspense, swiping his tongue over his lips and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Then he abruptly beams like a maniac as he launches a tickle assault on the catboy.

“Tickling!”

“Wait- no- I was supposed to tickle you, Luhan-hyung!” Junmyeon squeals out as he laughs, curling in on himself and batting at the other in defense. Luhan pauses for a moment.

"Well, you _do_ tickle me in a specific area down there-"

"Hyuuung~"

The attack then resumes and continues for about another minute. Eventually, Luhan is depleted of his energy and simply collapses onto the shorter. Junmyeon breathes heavily, exhausted from the endless onslaught of wiggling fingers. Burying his head into the other’s neck and wrapping his arms around the other's torso, Luhan sighs in satisfaction.

“Love you lots, cutie pie.”


	22. twenty-one: kriscasso (a work of art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan and Junmyeon draw.

Junmyeon sits up and happily holds up the piece of paper he had just been drawing all over. On it, an image of a small figure with cat ears and a tail stands next to a much taller figure with thick, almost angry-looking eyebrows. They’re holding hands and both wear cheerful expressions on their faces.

“Can you tell, hyung? It’s me and you! It means that we’ll be together forever and be happy!”

Yifan glances up from his own work of art and hums.

“It’s great.”

“Hyuuung~ You have to say it like you mean it~”

Yifan lifts up his head again, widening his eyes and arching his Angry-Bird brows comically. He also animatedly gesticulates as he speaks.

“It’s wonderful and amazing! I’d hang it up in a museum! I’d pay one trillion won for it! Oh my god Junmyeon, you have such talent!”

The hybrid smiles smugly at those words, eyes forming lovely little crescents.

“Thank you, hyung! Now, can I see what you’ve drawn?”

Instantly, the leader sprawls across the floor, the paper trapped under his chest where no one can see it. Markers and crayons roll across the surface around him, and the space becomes more of a mess. The raven promptly tries pulling the large oaf up from the hardwood, but the weight is too heavy for him to handle. Sadly, he can’t move Yifan at all.

“Come on, hyuuuung~ I showed you mine, you have to show me yours!”

“I don’t remember ever saying that.”

“You were the one who wanted me to draw with you in the first place! This was your idea! I’ll go to Xiumin-hyung if you won’t.”

“...Fine.”

Yifan peels himself from the cool sensation of the wooden planks beneath him, sliding the sheet of scribbles over to the anticipating catboy. Junmyeon lifts it up and holds it high above him, expression scrutinizing as he attempts to deduce what his hyung could have drawn.

It sort of resembled the head of a person, but he couldn’t quite tell who. At least, that was until he managed to make out a pair of cat ears among the mess of lines’ hair.

“Is it supposed to be... me, Yifan-hyung?”

Red floods the elder’s cheeks as he avoids the wide, inquiring eyes of the younger.

“...Yes.”

A brilliant smile instantly blooms across Junmyeon’s own cheeks.

“I love it, hyung! Can I keep it? I want to hang it up on my room wall.”

Yifan’s heart skips a beat at that statement.

“Of course you can.” _Because I love you_ is left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you have read nineteen and twenty! :3


	23. twenty-two: kitty love (a song with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing brings Junmyeon to the recording studio and shows the catboy a few of his songs.

Sitting on a plush chair, Junmyeon bobs his head along to the beat of the music playing in his ears. His eyes are shut tight as he loses himself in the interweaving instruments, lips stretched into a closed smile. Upon his bed of ebony hair, his ears flop up and down as well, and his tail sways along to the voice serenading him. After a few lingering notes, the song comes to an end.

“Oh, wow, you’re really good at making songs, Yixing-hyung!” Junmyeon exclaims with applaud.

The idol lowers the headphones he had been holding up to the other’s ears and sets them down on the studio desk. A bombardment of questions suddenly swamps Yixing, the questioner scrambling and positioning himself comfortably in his lap. Junmyeon begins to mess around with all the recording equipment, poking and prodding at the unfamiliar technology surrounding him.

“Is it hard to make songs? Why are there so many computers? Why are there so many machines? What does this thing do? What does that thing do? Wow, there’s so many buttons-”

Wrapping his arms around the smaller, Yixing effectively restricts Junmyeon’s movement. He honestly can’t have any of the expensive equipment being broken, no matter how much he adores the catboy; the company would have his head for it if anything damaging occurred.

“You know what, why don’t I show you? We can make a song together,” he says, intently studying the hybrid's expression to gauge his reaction.

Their faces are only centimeters apart when Junmyeon whips his head around to look at his hyung. Gleaming dark orbs stare into his own, and he joyfully agrees with Yixing’s proposition, head nodding ardently.

“Can we really, hyung?” The inquiry is followed with a gasp. Tiny hands tap at the elder’s arms as Junmyeon bounces up and down excitedly. “Will you put it on an album? Then everyone could hear our song, and everyone would love it! Wouldn’t that be so cool? It’d definitely become my favorite song in the whole world!”

“Please stop jumping, Junmyeon.” Yixing chokes out.

“Oh, sorry,” the younger apologizes with a sheepish twist of the mouth. “But still, can we really?”

“Yeah.”

The smaller shouts out a deafening “Yaaay!~” as he hugs Yixing in a vice-like grip.

 

 

His kitten’s singing voice must be one of an angel’s, the idol discovers, his own timbre melding in to create a stunning harmony. Hundreds of thousands of people discover the same thing a few months later when Yixing launches his solo career with an album full of self-composed numbers.

_Bonus Track: Kitty Love ft. Junmyeon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of drabble marathon(?)! Today I'm only posting two though. :x
> 
> First off, huge thank you to Myonbun and all you guests who left kudos! Thank you to Slaayinn808 for bookmarking as well. Please do continue to comment, leave kudos, and bookmark; it really keeps me going, guys. :3


	24. twenty-three: gamer boy (laugh out loud?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun brings Junmyeon along with him to play League of Legends.

Perched in between Baekhyun’s legs, the blue glow of the screen illuminates Junmyeon as he stares awestricken at the multitude of pixelated characters battling it out. A large, blue-caped figure flies across the green to shoot some sort of sparkling beam at a red thing in a cloak. Many other things are going on as well, but it’s all a bit overwhelming to the catboy who has absolutely no clue what is going on. The room is silent save for the speedy sounds of clicking.

From the way Baekhyun’s army of blue people are moving forward, Junmyeon assumes that he’s winning. After all, his hyung must be the best at whatever game he’s playing. However, something seems to shift as the red people begin to overpower the blue people and push to the left of the computer. Flipping out, Baekhyun frequently screams “No!” before the blue tower is reached and destroyed. Big red letters spell out “Defeat” across the screen, and the idol groans, forehead resting on his kitten’s shoulder. Junmyeon frowns.

“It’s okay hyung! You’ve only lost once. Next time, you’ll definitely kick the butt of those red guys!” He pumps his fist to emphasize his words, and the singer can’t help but smile into the other’s back.

“You know what, do you want to learn how to play LoL, Junmyeon?”

The raven’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Isn’t LOL ‘laugh out loud’? How is that a game?”

The singer giggles at the genuine question. “No, the LoL I’m talking about stands for ‘League of Legends’. It’s a really cool game, and I’m sure you’d like it.”

Pout on his lips, Junmyeon ponders the option. “Okay, sure!” he then agrees, “if you say it’s fun, Baekhyun-hyung, then it must be fun!”

Teeth on display, Baekhyun begins to eagerly show Junmyeon the ropes, explaining the gaming terms used, the rules to abide by, the overall objective of the game, and etc. The hybrid earnestly follows his hyung’s every instruction with each click he makes, but it’s soon observed that LoL may not exactly be his cup of tea. Eventually, Junmyeon gives up in frustration. He may be quicker than even the pros with his clicking and carry a decent understanding of the game, but he just can’t stop getting distracted by all the bright colors and fancy animations- even the clacking of the keyboard (the feline part of his brain refuses to let him simply ignore them).

“Hyuuung~ This really isn’t that fun at all! I just can’t win~” Junmyeon whines.

“Then, how about you go up against me?”

“W-what?! No! You’re so much better at this than I am, and I’ll just lose again.”

Despite his protests, Junmyeon relents and competes against his hyung. The singer, being the kind of guy he is, allows his kitty to win. Though it’s another loss on his countless tally of losses, the elated expression Junmyeon sports at the sight of a victory screen is worth it.

After all, Baekhyun is smitten with the catboy, but he never explicitly confesses ‘I love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have never played LoL before, so I don't really know what I'm talking about, hehe. ^_^; Sorry if something is inaccurate. Also, make sure you've read twenty-two! :D


	25. twenty-four: scooter ride (aAAaAhHhHH!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol gives Junmyeon a ride on his scooter.

Chanyeol chuckles to himself as Junmyeon clings to his back, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The catboy won’t stop screaming his head off, his tail rigid and ears flattened. His eyes are screwed shut and his nose scrunched up, something that would have been quite an adorable expression if the elder were able to see it. Nevermind the absolute terror written across the kitten’s face as well.

“Myeonie, we’re at a red light. We’re literally not moving.”

Mewing pitifully, he only strengthens his vice-like grip on his hyung’s jacket and nuzzles his head into the other’s torso. With that action, the elder winces.

“Ow! Junmyeon, that hurts! You’re wearing a helmet you know.”

Only an unintelligible mumble is offered in reply. Chanyeol can’t help the fond smile that his lips curl into.

After a moment passes, the traffic light finally flickers to a bright green, and the motorist leans forward, speeding off once again. The steady hum and sputter of the engine accompanies the tortured wails of a frightened kitty continue all the way back to the dorm.

 

“Never again Yeollie! That was so scary!”

At that, the giant grins before propping the scooter and climbing off the vehicle. In one swift motion, he removes his own helmet and tucks it under his arm. He then proceeds to help the hybrid down and lovingly unbuckle the younger’s gear. The feline pouts at the pampering, his arms folded across his chest as he glares up.

“You know that you were the one who begged me to let you ride my scooter, right?”, Chanyeol teases.

To be frank, Junmyeon knows that his hyung is right, but his pride refuses to acknowledge such.

After months of seeing the taller navigate the roads on the fascinating contraption all the time, he was extremely curious as to how it felt like to be on it. So, several weeks ago, to sate this nagging desire, he implored the giant doofus to let him try it for once. There was no reason for the taller to not agree, and that’s what led to the catboy having the most terrifying drive of his life.

Instantly his cheeks flush a soft pink. There’s no clever retort that can come to mind, so he stubbornly remains silent.

Once his helmet is gone, Chanyeol gives him a quick peck on his forehead. Bending down to the shorter’s height, the idol looks into his kitten’s eyes.

“Well, I guess if you don’t want to do it again, then we don’t have to.”

Straightening his back, he appears to ponder a thought for a second. Gazing down another time, he asks, “But, um, you did have some fun, right?”

“...A little. But I only said that because I love you a lot! I really didn’t enjoy it!”

Chanyeol snickers and shouts “I love you too!” as he makes his way to the front door, Junmyeon chasing him down.

“Don’t laugh at me, I really mean it!”

“And I do too, Myeonie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	26. twenty-five: feed me, feed you (cooking mama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo cooks and Junmyeon watches.

A delectable aroma of cooking food permeates the kitchen. Kyungsoo mans the stove, expertly maneuvering various pots and pans, stirring and flipping as needed. Junmyeon is perched on the counter nearby, watching with rapt attention the magic in front of him. His tail waves from side to side and his cat ears flick about as his hands clutch the edge of the countertop.

It’s mostly silent, the younger notes, save for the sizzle and pop of oil. Questions are running through his mind, but disturbing his hyungs concentration is not something that he’d like to do. He’s lucky enough that the idol had even let him observe, as most of the band members are instantaneously kicked out if they so much as set foot in the room while a meal is being prepared.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo starts humming a sweet melody. Junmyeon closes his eyes and begins to sway, smiling in contentment. A tap of chopsticks amongst all the other noises catches the catboy’s notice. Then there’s the sounds of the stove being turned off, the little knobs clicking as they’re rotated.

Eyes fluttering open, the kitten tilts his head in puzzlement. As the chef washes and towels of his hands, he asks, “Would you like to try some?”

At that, Junmyeon immediately perks up, eyes widening and sparkling in anticipation.

“Can I really?”

Previously, Kyungsoo had always appeared adverse to people eating the food before meal time, shooing away any stray hands that approached as everyone filed into the space for the delicacies.

“Sure. Why not? I do it all the time.”

“I- what, really? You scold the hyungs pretty much every day when they do it.”

The singer simply smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

“I made it, so I get to do whatever I want with it.”

The smaller chortles. “Sneaky, sneaky.”

A piece of seasoned beef is brought up to his mouth. He promptly snatches the bite and exhales happily.

“So how is it?”

After swallowing, Junmyeon rapidly claps his hands.

“It’s so delicious! Thank you Kyungsoo-hyung!”

Unexpectedly, he then steals the chopsticks from the singer and picks up another slice of meat. Holding it up to heart-shaped lips, he adorably smiles.

“Say ‘ah’~”

Kyungsoo looks hesitantly at the mouthful. As most people know, he doesn’t really enjoy having to act cute, but his kitty is frowning now- eyebrows furrowed slightly- so what can he do? It’s physically impossible to resist such an expression.

“A-ah.”

At that moment, Junmyeon stuffs the morsel into the taller’s mouth and squeals in joy. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to scratch the other behind his ears and revels in the following contented purr. His fond gaze travels over the expanse of the catboy’s pretty face and a sensation of warmth spreads throughout his body.

It’s a picture-perfect domestic scene- sunlight streaming in through the window- until a loud voice bellows out in the hall.

“Soo! Is lunch ready yet?”

He sighs.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, read twenty-four if you haven't already. ^_^
> 
> WARNING: Super long author’s note up ahead. You don’t have you read if you don’t want to, but I would appreciate it greatly if you did as it explains a bit about why this update took an eternity. X_x 
> 
> Oh my god everyone, it’s pretty much been half a year since I last updated this fic, and for that I sincerely apologize. OTL I planned to finish out all the request during Christmas break, but a lot of stuff happened. I ended up having to put most of my time into helping my parents, school, and working a job. On top of that, my motivation to write dwindled as I no longer found that much enjoyment in doing so. Originally, I had started this hobby as a way to relieve stress and get my mind off of the real world, but it became a burden once life started to throw lemons at my family and I. As such, instead I decided to work on my art and focused my little free time into drawing. I know I should have at least left you with an announcement or something, but the thought only came to me within the last few weeks. I didn’t want to give you all false hope after so long. Now you guys have these two unedited drabbles, which don’t come even close to making up what I owe you all. My brain is kind of muddled right now (I’m sick, yay T_T), so sorry if my writing doesn’t make any sense. For the remainder of the school year, I definitely won’t be able to update this daily, it will just be whenever like it has been for the past several drabbles. When summer comes, though, I’ll strive to return to my original posting goal. Thank you very much to all you who have bookmarked and left kudos, I appreciate it wholeheartedly. :)


End file.
